


Three Wishes and A (Prince)ss

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Jean Kirstein, Crossdressing, M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Marco Bott, Uke Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A French street rat and his companion, a Prince forced into the life of a princess, a man hunting the crown for years, and a distraught Prince who fell in love with a peasant. What are the chances of the street rat and his companion stumbling upon a genie, only to be granted three wishes, then involve themselves in a dangerous lie? To win the heart of this crossdressing Prince Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arabian Nights: The Diamond In The Ruff

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me. It's my first time writing on Ao3. Hope you guys like this. Because this is Disney based, I'm afraid Levi won't be introduced in this chapter.

_I come from a land_  
_In a faraway place_  
_More beautiful than meets the eye_

In the depths of the dry deserts, a man on a camel sings out loud to particularly no one. Due to the large amount of bags containing pottery and witchcraft, he must have been a merchant selling goods.

_On these very cold nights_  
_Enough to give one a shiver_  
_Comes a land beside the Jordan River_

The man still sang out his tale. Hoping for an ear to listen. Even if they all knew this story.

_When the wind's from the east and the sun's from the west_  
_And the sand in the glass is right_  
_Come on down stop on by_  
_Hop a carpet and fly_  
_To another Arabian night_

Ah, yes. Arabian nights. For he has reached his best marketing place. The kingdom of Agrabah. Where the wise sultan and his *cough* spoiled *cough* princess lived.

Speaking of Agrabah, if you will, I'd like to tell a tale that will unfold as the words reach your eyes to read. You see, in the merchants bag happened to be a replica of a lamp.

This wasn't no ordinary lamp. No, in fact, the real one was in a cave. One not far from where the singing merchant walked.

There was a man, with a dark past, who had a dark belonging as well. He stood there with a very bored expression, waiting for someone.

His name, was Kenny Ackerman.

His most trusted friend, Uri, stood there next to him. His face looked more angry. He was a very impatient man.

"Kenny, when is this man coming? It is half past nine and I'm freezing my ass off here!"

Kenny chuckles. "Patience Uri. One, you should've wore more robes, and two, here he comes."

A thief was sighted amongst the sand. He ran as fast as he could towards them. Bowing down as soon as he became arm's reach with Kenny. "I have what you requested Ol' wise one. May I inform it wasn't easy getting it."

He reaches inside his vest and pulls out a small blue wing. Kenny reaches for it, but he pulls it back.

"Nu uh uh, the treasure first." he says holding out his other hand. Uri smiles. "How cute, he wants his little treasure." In a matter of three seconds, he had the thief pinned to the ground.

Uri passes the wing to Kenny, who pulls out a similar one in white. "Uri, you can let him go. He'll get his treasure when I get the lamp."

Rolling his eyes, the blonde reluctantly let's the thief go.

As the wings were connected, they lit their colors beautifully whilst flying mid-air. Setting itself five feet in front of the trio, it forms itself into the shape of a cave.

The very ground shakes as it does so. Kenny and Uri grunt as they try to keep their balance, yet failed. When it stopped, they were stared upon by the cave's eyes.

It was in the shape of a jaguar. And it did not look happy.

**Who dares disturb my slumber?**

The thief looks back at Kenny. "What should I do?"

"Talk to that thing! Go on!" the older male snaps back.

He stands up from his spot, and bows down on one knee. "It is I, Rafael, a thief of the land."

**Are you the one I seek? The Diamond in the Ruff?**

It's mighty voice frightened Rafael, but that didn't stop him. He gets up and slowly makes his way into the cave. Or the mouth of the jaguar.

Yet I'm afraid to say his adventure ends there. Even one touch at the stairs inside grew another earthquake.

**You idiot! I ask for it, and no one shall enter unless you are; _THE DIAMOND IN THE RUFF_**

The cave dissolves itself. Melting until it became one with the sand. Poor Rafael was swallowed up alongside.

Uri was _pissed_ among all.

"Would you look at that?! A waste of our damn lives! I could've been sleeping right now, but no, we had to spend all of our time here for what?!"

Kenny picks up the two fallen wings. "Patience Uri. Clearly Rafael wasn't worthy enough-"

"Then who is? How on earth are we even going to find him?"

"For that source we need to go back to the palace. Hurry along Uri, if sleep is what you desire most as of now."

 


	2. One Jump....Literally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and his friend Armin get into trouble..... Again.... And sing a duet which is way out of character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still here? Thank God. To think my writing is crappy enough to make people run away. Levi and Armin have an established relationship so Levi is a bit OOC.

The market place was busy in the mornings. People from all over Agrabah would buy things at the crack of dawn.

The Palace Guards were busy as well. Hunting down a certain street rat.

Levi Ackerman had finally gotten enough time to steal the baker's finest baguette. It was the perfect breakfast for him and his companion.

What he didn't over think was the aftermath.

"Stop, thief!" the short man heard as he scurried the streets. Straight into a dead end.

"I'll gladly have your head above my fireplace street rat!" a deep, voice behind him says.

Three familiar woman on his left giggle from their window. Levi uses an old blanket hanging above him as disguise. Draping it over him like a cloak, he strides over to the three. "Good morning ladies."

The oldest of them speaks. "Getting into trouble again aren't we Levi?"

He chuckles. "Trouble, please. Getting caught is the only trouble I'll be in!"

"Caught you!" a hand grabs his arm and whips him around.

"I'm in trouble!" Levi blurts out.

As the guard draws his sword, another person from above drops on his shoulders. Lowering the guard's hat to blind him.

Levi grins at the other. "You're a little late, but I'll let it pass, Armin."

"Sure!" Armin Arlert beams. Despite Levi trying to push an insult in, he loved getting compliments from him.

"Well, let's go!" Levi beckons. Armin jumps off of the guard and follows in pursuit.

Levi:  
_Gotta keep,_  
_One jump ahead of the bread line_  
_one swing ahead of the sword_  
_I steal only what i can't afford_  
_and that's everything_

Dodging sword blows and quickly putting small traps around for the guards. Old school tricks was just Levi's thing.

Armin:  
_One jump ahead of the lawmen_  
_That's all, and that's no joke_  
_These guys don't appreciate we're broke_

"Tch. You can say that again."

Climbing up a set of barrels, the raven kicks one down. Two by two they guards fell down. Inside the barrels was nothing but beer. They were not happy to be covered in it.

"Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!"

Both find themselves in higher position. They were standing on a wooden plank with no escape. Armin figured he'd reason the angry ones below.

Armin:  
_Just a little snack, guys?_

They....didn't agree with that.

"Rip him open,  
take it back, guys!"

Armin jumps ahead onto a lower ledge. Holding out his arms for Levi, the raven takes his chance.

Levi:  
_I can take a hint, gotta face the facts_  
_You're my only friend, Armin!_

A little too carefree on their run, they didn't notice they just flew into a window. Intruding the house of three perky and curvy women. All three rolls their eyes in disgust.

Girls:  
_Oh it's sad Levi's hit the bottom_  
_He's become a one-man rise in crime_

Not even the head mother had sympathy.

"I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em"

Levi rolls his eyes. It was harsh, but he's heard it many times.

Levi:  
_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_  
_Tell you all about it when I got the time!_

Him and Armin hop out of the nearest window. They bounce off the hood of another home. Realizing the guards were still hot on their trail, they look for any nearby hiding places.

Not far, a small crowd huddled around a tall buff guy showing off his biceps. One look and Armin had an idea.

Armin:  
_One jump ahead of the slowpokes_  
_One skip ahead of my doom_  
_Next time gonna use a nom de plume_

Yep, it failed. Yet they still ran. Anything to get past the guards. Even hopping on mounts of sheep.

Levi:  
_One jump ahead of the hit men_  
_One hit ahead of the flock_  
_I think I'll take a stroll around the block_

Thankfully, the sheep has slowed some guards down. The shorter man sighs in relief. "Glad we killed some time. Right Armin?"

His blonde partner-in-crime was nowhere in sight.

Being alone was completely normal. It's how he survived the harsh years when his parents abandoned him. But now, the kid grew on him. He was like a little brother. Losing him sometimes scared the shit out of Levi.

"Armin! What the hell man?!"

He takes a sharp left turn and comes across a stock of merchandize. Sure enough, his friend was there trying on a crown.

The guards were there as well.

"Stop, thief! Vandal!"

"Armin!"

"Scandal!"

Grabbing his arm, Levi quickly runs off. But soon, they have crowded the two if them. Right in front of a house they didn't not want to come across.

Levi:  
_Let's not be too hasty_

The door behind them opens. A Middle Aged woman with a thick layer of red lipstick stood there. Excited to see her two favorite theives.

"Still I think their rather tasty!"

Levi:  
_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_

Armin:  
_Otherwise we'd get along!_

"Wrong!"

All charge from different directions. The duo manages to escape. Splitting once more to create a diversion.

Armin runs along a street and stops in front of a man. He was shoving a sword down his throat for a magic trick. With quick thinking, Armin grabs the sword and points it at the set of guards chasing him.

"He's got a sword!" One says before they all cower in fear.

The head of the group growls. "You idiots! We all got swords!"

"Yeah!" they cheer in response when they draw their own.

Armin just flashes a cheeky smile. He hands the sword back to the magician, then runs off to go find Levi.

Both:  
_One jump ahead of the hoof beats_  
"Vandal!"  
_One hop ahead of the hump_  
"Street rat!"  
_One trick ahead of disaster_  
"Scoundrel!"  
_They're quick, but we're much faster_  
"Take that!"

They were cornered for the third time today. Luckily, they found themselves at a tower. Climbing the stairs to an open window, they pause.

"What do we do now?" Armin asks.

Levi puts a finger to his chin. "Never thought of that. If we go back down we won't have enough time. Those fuckers are really good at this."

Armin shrugs. "They have followed us for years. I think they know a thing or two about our tricks."

Eyeing a little rug on the windowsill next to them, a bright, dangerous idea hits the raven. Grabbing it, he gives a smug look to Armin. "There's no choice but to be one jump ahead."

The blonde's eyes widen. "Are you crazy, there is no way-"

"Found you!" _Shit, they still haven't given up._

Alarmed, Armin takes the carpet and hops onto the window ledge. Levi stands right behind him.

Armin:  
_Here goes, better throw our hands in,_  
_Wish us happy landin',_  
_All we gotta do is jump!_

It was indeed stupid. The carpet couldn't fly. That didn't mean it wasn't a good parachute. Whilst the remaining guards fell into a pit of fertilizer, the two gracefully land in another alley.

"That was fun!" Armin chirps.

Levi nods in response. Surprisingly the baguette managed to survive their haste. He divides it into two and hands one half to Armin.

Armin gladly takes one bite. Smiling to himself; for his aching stomach was a bore. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said he makes quality bread Levi."

_No response._

Armin turns to see his partner staring ahead of him. Looking in his direction, he gasps at the sight. Two small, helpless kids were loitering around the trash. Searching for food.

The duo give each other a look, then nod in agreement. Those kids needed it more than they did.

So Armin hands his bitten halve to Levi. The shorter man gets up and walks over to them. "Here you go."

They were afraid at first. So Levi spoke softer. "Go on, it's all yours."

And so, the two took the pieces that were given. Eating it with smiles on their faces.

The peace was interrupted by the cheers of a nearby crowd. Just on the other side of the wall. Armin perks his ears to listen. "Shall we?"

Levi nods. "Hopefully they'll be distracted long enough for us to get another bite."


	3. Prince Horse-Faced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean is a bit of an ass, but he means well.

"Now Jean, we were told this girl has high expectations. The least you can do is drop the sour face and start acting like a prince."

Jean Kirtschien, son of the King who ruled not far from Agrabah. They were known to be a happy and wealthy kingdom.

He however was _not_ amused.

"She lives in a deadbeat mother! Every turn we make here I see nothing but poverty!" He scrunches his nose in disgust.

"If the Sultan has refused to make his kingdom better for the common good then it is up to you to do so," Queen Kirstin replied with a humble tone. "That is if you win her heart."

"Tch. Whatever."

"Hey look! It's Prince Jean!"

"Prince! Oh mighty prince! Have you come to capture the heart of princess Eren?"

"Eren? That's her name?" Jean asks in disbelief.

The Queen shakes her head. "It seems you have forgotten your manners Jean. Just wave and smile."

 _Defeated_ , Jean withers his hand in the air. Resisting the urge to shoo people away. They were getting rather close now that the Palace came into view.

"Excuse me, sir!"

One boy, tall and lanky, happened to cross their path. Jean was ready to scare him off with his horse, until the stranger looked up.

He had the most beautiful pair of eyes. Not to mention freckles plastered all over his face. Despite the boy being in drags, he still presented himself and bowed with no shame.

"Good day my Queen, and of course the suitor for Princess Eren."

"Tch. Nosy people. What if I just wanted to take a stroll in this, _Arababah_?" Jean snaps, clearly annoyed.

"Sir, If I may, It's Agrabah."

"How dare you correct-" the Queen raised her hand to hush Jean. "What might be your name sweetie?"

The lad smiled. "It's Marco. Marco Bodt. Now I must be on my way. But, may I warn you Suitor-"

"That's Jean Kirtschien to you."

"-the princess is not an easy person to please. The last suitor was kicked out of one of the palace windows once. My tip is, try not to flirt with her so fast." Marco continues ignoring Jean.

He runs off before the prince can have a chance to get off of his horse and choke him. "Hmp! Town folk. Doesn't even know what he's saying."

"Well if you lived in a Kingdom with no Queen for fifteen years; Even the poorest man would know how win a princesses heart."

And so, they continued their way to the palace.

"Levi, do you think this one is ripe?" Armin holds up a funny shaped apple.

The raven examines it. The small thing was in the shape of a ball. They couldn't tell if it was a plum or an apple. "Better put that one back. If we get any diseases it'll be hell to find the best medicine."

"Funny you say that. We have stolen all types of food from various places. You always tend to clean them before we eat. It's like an obsessive cleaning disorder."

Levi scowls at the taller male. "I do not have an 'obsessive cleaning disorder'."

"Yes you do."  
"No I don't"  
"Yes you do."  
"No I don't."  
"Yes you do!"  
"Armin stop fucking around. I don't."

The blonde takes a step closer. Jabbing a finger on Levi's chest within each word said. "Yes.You.Do."

"I'm not going to repeat myself. The way you make it out seems like I have a disease. Which I don't. You're the one with the disease." Levi replies turning around to pick up his satchel filled with goodies.

"Oh really?" Armin asks. "With what?"

"The **A** nnoying, **R** ude, **M** alicious, **I** diotic, **N** agging disease."

As Levi starts to walk the path towards their home, Armin adds his last words up. "Hey, you just spelled out my name!"

"No Shit Sherlock, now let's go before anyone sees us."

The duo end their market search by going home. Doing that involved passing the town square. Where Jean and his mother were busy walking through towards the palace gates.

The gates slam open. Everyone, including Levi and Armin who had just arrived, watched as a suitor storms out. "I've had it with that princess and her puny little red scarfed friend!"

His robes were tattered up and his hair looked as if a bird had her nest up there. One sight and Jean wanted to turn around and go home. "She, caused that?!"

The Queen nods. "That Marco boy did say she wasn't easy to please."

What no one noticed was two little kids running around the square. Levi and Armin did, and recognized them. "That's the two we gave our bread to." Armin whispers.

Levi looks at the kids, then back at the prince. One collab and the kids were finished. He had to do something.

"Hold this," he whispers back at Armin. Taking off his satchel and throwing it to the blonde. "And stay right here."

Sure enough, the kids made their way inbetween the two princes. Startled, Jean pulls out his whip. Unleashing it to scare off the kids, it instead wraps around the arm of a rather short man.

"You call yourself a prince? Yet at the sight of children you'd harm them to get your way."

"They were in my WAY and so are you!" Jean whirls the whip back. Bringing Levi along with it. Letting it go, the raven flips and lands himself in a pile of mud.

Outraged, Armin runs up onto the scene. "Hey! That's not very nice of you!"

"The children started-"

"The children didn't do a thing! They were just playing around. You're no prince! You are a coward and I demand justice for what you did to my partner!"

Jean glares down at the blond. It wasn't like him to really be doing this. Perhaps he took the royal name too far. Either way, he was starting to hate this kid.

"You will not speak to a higher up that way!"

" ** _JUSTICE_**!" Armin kept his stance firm.

"Fine, if it is justice you want, Justice you will get." Jean starts reaching for his sword.

"Jean!" the Queen bellows. "Don't you dare touch that sword! Apologize to this young man and see to it that his partner is okay."

Jean grits his teeth. "I'm sorry. Does your partner need help getting-"

"No thanks, " Armin says. Levi, having finally got himself up, walks over to him. The both nod in agreement before walking off.

" _We're finished here_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean has yet to develop. We haven't seen the last of Marco and Eren will be introduced in the next chapter.


	4. (Prince)ss Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another is turned down, as we have a heart to heart from yours truly, Erwin and Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never Gonna Give You Up, Never Gonna Let You Down, Never Gonna Run Around And, Desert You. Never Gonna Make You Cry, Never Gonna Say Goodbye, Never Gonna Tell A Lie, And Hurt You.

The sultan sighs deeply as he places a hand over the portrait of his late wife.

"By the pyramids of Maria," Erwin whispers. "I am lost. Eren is far too miserable. He isn't happy with any of the men. If only you were here."

"That is why you have me, _Sire_."

Erwin snaps out of his state. Hiding the sheer embarrassment of talking to himself before recognizing that voice. "Oh Kenny, must you always scare me like that?"

The other male smiles. "It would be beyond my will to ever to such a thing. That princess of yours needs you before she finds a husband."

"Well if you say it like that, _kill me now!_ Who knows what trouble this suitor is going through with her?!"

He paces back and forth in the hallway. Eren has at least turned down twenty of them. Fifteen by chance the worst case scenarios. It's far to late for thinking she'd just rudely tell them off now.

Kenny raises a hand to halt him. "Don't hyperventilate my Lord. Here he comes in 3..2...1"

_**SLAM!** _

"Where is the exit!?! Where is it!?! I demand charges! _Exile_! Execution! Hell, _Everything_!"

God _Forsaken_ what has happened with this man. What was once beautiful robes from the Caribbean was now drags. Even his weapons were broken as the hair was unspeakable. Only question to ask, what went wrong?

"Sir, please, calm down." Erwin preps the man with a tissue. "Please don't press charges. My daughter doesn't mean any-"

"Harm?! Were you going to say harm? Oh yes, Fernando will note that you are correct. She does not mean harm."

Erwin sighs in relief. Alongside from his attire, Eren couldn't have drove this Fernando crazy.

Right?

" _SATAN_! THAT'S WHAT THAT WOMAN MEANS! SATAN! YOU COULDN'T PAY ME A MILLION DOLLARS TO MARRY HER OR LAST A _SECOND_ IN THIS PALACE!" Fernando screeches.

The sultan drops his shoulders, defeated. "Kenny, see to it that Fernando exits out if here. Don't bother in a calm and orderly fashion."

"But my Lord-"

"I would like to have a word with a daughter, so please Kenny."

* * *

Eren Yaeger basks among the garden's fountain. A huge grin from ear to ear. That show-off Fernando was out of sight, and out of his mind.

"Eren? Eren! Where are you?"

Completely ignoring his father, Eren lightly dances across the edge of the fountain. Spinning on the tips of his blue flats and watching his puffy, blue skirt fly.

"Could you stop that before you fall into the water?" Erwin stood there as he made his last twirl, disappointed.

The brunette rolls his eyes. "What is it now?"

"Eren, must you be so picky? These princes have come from all over to ask for your hand. You're not even properly dressed."

Eren sighs. Stepping down from the fountain to sit on the edge, he looks up at his father. "He talked too much about himself. Fernando wasn't the right guy."

Erwin rolls his eyes. "So were the other twenty suitors. Eren you and I know how this goes-"

"But Daddy! I don’t want to be married!”

Eren angrily slaps his hand into the fountain water. Cascading his head down to avoid his father’s frustrated state.

“Eren," Erwin drops to his knees and places his hand on Eren's shoulders."You have to find a husband. It is acquired for a princess to be wed.”

“Did you not hear me? What if the man I love isn’t okay with my secret?” Tears started to form in the corner of Eren's eyes.

Erwin grabs a fistful of his blonde hair, sighing deeply as his hand slowly combs through it. “Eren, sweetheart. One day I’m not going to be here. When I’m not, you are trusted to look after my kingdom. You can’t do it alone.”

“Why not!?! You raised me alone!”

“Yes, and look at what happened! You’re just as stubborn as your mother!”

Eren growls as he stands up from the fountain; pushing his father's hands away. Anger boiling through his veins. Can’t his father understand that not all men are okay with a “manly” princess? He can’t just blow off his secret and not expect his suitor to run for the hills.

Ever since the death of Queen Petra Ral, the sultan was depressed. He was left with a baby boy and an entire kingdom to rule with no Queen. Eighteen years would’ve been too long and finding a female suitor was out of the question.

So he was left with no choice but to make his son into a woman.

The process was pretty easy. Put him in a dress and slap some lipstick on. It was only this part that made Erwin smile at himself.

Yet, regret it as well.

“Well maybe you should’ve never turned me into a girl.”

Erwin opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. His son was right. Perhaps this was a mistake.

“Your Majesty?” a voice erupts.

“Yes?” the sultan lifts his head up to see Nanaba, the servant.

“Prince Jean from the French Royal is here to ask for your daughter’s hand.”

Perhaps it wasn’t a mistake. Eren was a bit interested. "French Royal?! I wonder if he can teach me all the curses in French!"

Erwin shakes his head. "Bring him in." 


	5. The Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things would've gone smoothly if the gay thoughts didn't catch Jean.

Although it was awkward to be sitting alone with the dreadful princess, Jean had to admit that she was pretty. It's no wonder men would flirt, or even get touchy with her. The girl had beautiful, long, brown hair. Her skin; the perfect complexion of milky and creamy. And those eyes.

_God_ \--the eyes. Jean couldn't resist looking into them from time to time. With each head turn they'd change colors. Green, yellow, blue, grey, even brown. They were like precious gems.

Her curves were another part. Petite shoulders, cheeks with dimples, dainty arms, a beautiful behind. _That last line was weird._

As for Eren, he was getting rather bored. The stupid prince did nothing but gawk at her. He was a bit cute, but could be at least start a conversation? "So, you think you can say a couple things in French for me?"

Jean looks up, confused. "I'm sorry, what?"

Eren rolls his eyes. "I said, could you say a word or two in French for me? Unless this French Royal is just attached to your name?"

They were sitting in the playroom with a table in front of them. Nanaba had gave tea and fruits. Jean takes a quick glance at them, wondering what to say without pissing her off.

"Um, _Votre endroit est très agréable?_ "

Eren's eyes glow with excitement. "Is one of those words a curse?"

Jean chuckles. "No, I said _Your place is nice."_

"Oh," Eren drops his shoulders. He picks them back up and claps his hands together. "Could you teach me the curses though?"

"Why would you want to know all of the curse words?" This princess was an odd one, but somehow he managed to stay alive for one hour. Or was this dream too good to be true?

"Oh C'mon! That's like, everyone's  objective when learning languages. Or is it that maybe curse words are easier to learn?"

Jean shrugs his shoulders. "Okay then. First word: _Cul_. That's French for ass."

The brunette giggles. Might Jean note that it was cute. "Next word: _Merde_. That's Shit."

"Cul, Merde. Got it!" The princess was so delighted with this lesson. What was that Marco boy even talking about? Those other guys just didn't know how to properly do it. This Eren was a delicate as a flower.

"No, listen to the syllable. Merd~ Not Merd-ey!"

He probably wanted the princess to himself. Despite his mother's words of how even peasants know to win the princesses heart, he couldn't trust that Marco. To this day he was sure Eren would pick anyone that knew how to charm her.

_Why am I even thinking about him?_

"Thinking about who? A guy you say?"

Shit, he said that out loud. "Guy? No. What guy? I--sometimes like to blurt stupid things out. Guy, please. It's not anything you should be concerned about Princess. I only like girls, I would never, ever date a guy. Ugh!"

He must've worded it wrong, Eren did not look happy after that. "I was wrong. You didn't turn out to be like those other losers. You're ass just happens to be grass. And I'm going to mow that shit if you don't back up and leave my palace."

Jean, in a panic, tried to reason with her. "Why are you mad that I don't date guys? It's not like you're one!"

Silence. Deadpanned, silence.

Eren stands up, opening his mouth to say something, but closes it. Tears are already spilling from his eyes. He couldn't stand this prince and neither was he gonna cry in front of him. "You sick, Horse Faced, freak!"

The brunette throws a punch at Jean. He didn't stop there. One after the other. His tears kept on running down with it.

"Princess, please stop! You're overreacting!"

Eren wasn't listening. Jean tried to dodge them, but they kept coming. He hurt her, but he didn't know why. She wasn't jealous that he mentioned a guy. So what was the case? "Princess please!"

"To.Think.I.Had.A.Chance.With.You!" With each punch Eren cries his heart out. He was straight and that's final. Jean would never love him if he knew the truth.

Having had enough if it, Jean grabs Eren's wrist. "I said stop!"

"Let go of me!"

Knowing she won't give up, Jean shrugs. "As you wish." he let's go of Eren. He watches her fall to the ground. As she stays there, squealing in pain, he knew he made a huge mistake.

_"The children didn't do a thing! They were just playing around. You're no prince! You are a coward and I demand justice for what you did to my partner!"_

_JUSTICE_

Twice. So what did our twenty-first suitor do?

**He ran.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what this means. More evil Kenny, Eren finally meeting Levi-or vice versa, and Runaway Jean stumbling upon a familiar freckled kid and his family. Huehuehuehue.....


	6. From One To The Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean is on the loose, Eren runs away, and Kenny just discovered who his Diamond In The Ruff is.

"Your Highness? I would like to have a word with you." Kenny says entering himself in the common room.

Erwin looks up from his chess game with Queen Kirstin. Two games in and already he was giving up. This Queen was good. Kenny himself stood there with a grave look on his face. "It's important matters, I'll let you return to this quickly."

The blonde nods. "Alright then," he gives Kirstin a nod. "I'll be right back."

The two of them exit the room. Kirstin decides to twirl her crown. Saving time for an already boring night. She was surprised her son managed to survive his visit with Princess Eren. Even if Marco's warning did ring a bell, she couldn't see anything go wrong as of now.

Unless you count Jean running past the Common Room, a look of betrayal and fright on his face. "Jean-bo? Where are you going?"

He wasn't listening, the prince kept on running. The Queen rises from her chair and runs to the doorway. Her first thought was to check on the princess. See if she had anything to do with it.

Eren was sitting on the small table when she arrived. A maid was catering to her, using ice in a napkin to soothe her right arm.

"Whatever happened here?" Kirstin prayed Eren nor the maid would confront to the sultan.

The brunette turned and gave her a cold stare. "You're his mother, aren't you?"

"Yes. What happened here?" Quite the attitude she has, the Queen notes to herself.

Eren's gaze softens however. "Your son is a great man. Handsome if you please. But I can't be with someone who doesn't know how to control their temper and have another on their mind."

 _Another_? "What are you saying Princess?"

"It's a boy. I heard him say it. Jean was wondering why he kept on thinking about the boy. I confronted the matter and he got defensive."

 _Boy_? _Defensive_? Heavens, even her son was thinking about that Marco kid. His appearance in town was like running into a black cat. Good luck never comes after that. Certainly not tonight.

"Forgive me for my son's actions. He had a similar case earlier today. Accidentally whip lashing a peasant into the mud. His friend demanded an apology."

The prince was a hassle before he came here? "It's okay Ma'am. Just find your son and I'll have my maids escort you to the exit."

That was a little harsh. Queen Kristin just swallowed it up. Bowed in front of Eren, and proceeded to find her deranged son.

* * *

 "Now, what is it you wanted to see me for Kenny?" Erwin places himself at the throne. Eyes firm on his most trusted servant.

Kenny wickedly forms a smile. "You see My Lord, I have thought this over and decided that now's the time so share how I think what's best for your future."

"My Future?"

"As in Eren getting married. I want to make the process easier. As a sorcerer I can pull a couple tricks up my sleeves but that's as far as it goes," Kenny's eyes avert to the blue diamond ring set on Erwin's index finger. "I need something more to make it successful."

"Well, for starters, please inform what you have in mind?"

He clears his throat before continuing. "If she does not agree with this suitor, I will gladly brew up a fortune that will tell me who this rightful one is."

Erwin claps his hands. "This, is why I have chosen you out of all, Kenny. That kind of thinking is pure genius. But, fortune telling is a lot to conquer."

"I know, which is why I'll need that ring of yours."

"My ring?" Erwin hides it with his finger. "This has been passed down from generation to generation. I can't give this up."

The raven growls under his breath. Things were going smoothly until he just so had to bring up generations. "But My Lord, that green pendant you wear around your neck is traditional enough. Why is it that you refuse me now?"

"I plan on giving this pendant to Eren once she is Queen."

She's his daughter. He could throw this kingdom to her at the age of twelve if he wanted to. "Please Sire, understand that this is important. I don't plan on keeping it forever. I'll hand it back when I'm done."

The sultan raised a brow, as if he still doubt's Kenny. None the less, he hands it over. "Keep your promise Kenny, I'll be on my way to finish that game."

At the sound of the door closing, Kenny sighs. "That tall idiot was too naive. Or is it his daughter? Who cares. I got what I need."

* * *

When night fall came around, Eren was by far the second person awake in the palace. He wore silk pants, a long sleeve belly shirt, and threw on another wig. This time his hair was straight and came down to his waistline.

Grabbing a cloak from his rack, he opens the door of his room and quietly closes it behind him. Tip toeing silently as he went among the corridors. However, two voices were heard on his left as he was inches from the door leading to the garden.

" I couldn't find him. He could be anywhere in the village! I just want my Jean-bo back!"

"Relax, Kirstin. We'll find him." _Shit_ , his father was approaching. Without thinking it through, Eren ran.

Slamming the garden doors open. Hearing them bang against the marble stones as he races around the fountain. The wall surrounding the palace was high. Yet he knew how to get higher.

Climbing up against a nearby tree, Eren perches himself upon a branch. Placing his right foot in front while his left was in back, he focuses his eye on the wall. Bending his knees, he takes his chances and jumps. Landing safely on it, the brunette smiles like an idiot.

"Hey! You on the wall! Who's there?!"

Startled by his father's loud voice, Eren misplaced a footing, causing him to trip and fall on the other side of the wall. "Oof!" he chokes as his bad arm once again hits the sand.

Erwin was still on his trail, so he gets up, holds his injured arm, and enticed himself to walk off into the marketplace. His near freedom as the kingdom of Agrabah.

* * *

  _Pant. Pant_. "As brilliant as your evil mind is, I doubt making me work like a slave is gonna help this!" Uri complains giving the cauldron another stir.

"Oh Uri. Must you always complain? All you did was stir and mix the ingredients. It's almost complete." Kenny takes the ring from his pocket.

The two were hiding in the basement. Otherwise known as their layer of mischief. Spell books and wands were all over the place. Portraits of family members and stones shaped like gargoyles were perched on each wall. It was scary at first, and Kenny wasn't in favor of the creepy stones. Yet, the two managed to cope and work together in it.

Dripping the ring inside the pot, Kenny whispers a spell in a native language before simply asking it a question. "Show me, Ah yes, Show me the one who I seek. The one to help fulfill my desires. Uri you stop stirring you nearly hit me."

"My bad." Uri rolls his eyes and takes the spoon out.

A bubble, the same fuchsia color as the liquid in the cauldron, forms. Inside the bubble Was The form of a short man and his taller companion. He was pale, had a daring look on his face, and styled his hair into an undercut.

"He looks, familiar." Uri notes staring into the bubble.

Indeed he did. Too familiar for Kenny. Almost that it hurt him. He just shakes it off. "Now that we know who our person is, we need to find a way to capture him. Lure him into that dreadful cave."

Uri shakes his head. "You've forgotten about the Sultan. His ring, and who Eren's rightful husband is?"

"Your right. But, he's busy with that distraught Queen. I'll have enough time to over think this. I'm not resting until that lamp is rightfully in my hand." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel really insecure because I don't know if I'm rushing this story. Shit is already going down and it's chapter 6,but then again Aladdin did miss out on a couple things. When I try to elaborate it, it doesn't make sense so I skip to the point. Hopefully you guys don't think this is rushed.


	7. Eren and The Dynamic Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all good things come with running away. Even if it does mean seeing a hottie who's two inches shorter than you.

"Fish! Fresh fish from the seas!"  
"Baguette's! Straight from the oven! Hot and ready!"  
"We've got strudels and custards"

"A pretty necklace for the pretty lady?" A man holds up a pearl necklace with a blue gem in the middle. Eren declines the offer. "I'm fine. It's really pretty though."

The marketplace was busy in the mornings. It wasn't like the palace at all. Cheers and laughter of villagers instead of the quiet voices the maids carry. Food from every corner to pick, not breakfast in bed with only a small variety. Places to go and corners to turn over hallways he's run past twelve times.

"This is worthy of visiting."

Levi hops onto another little shop. This one sold watermelons. Today's were just taken from the garden and cleansed. Nice and fresh enough for a good breakfast. "Ready Armin? I got your legs."

The blonde nods before bending down on his knees. Bending over the ledge, he watches as the seller shouts his best price for the fruit. "A little lower Levi."

Levi walks closer to the edge. Giving Armin more length to reach out and grab one. Just as he did, a merchant caught it with his eyes.

"Hey! What are you doing with that! I hope you're paying since I have to!"

The raven rolls his eyes. Nobody was gonna care that he had to pay. They needed the food and this was the only way. He pulls Armin back up, surprised to see him still carry the watermelon. "They're after us, what do we do?" Armin whines once he's back up on the rooftop.

"Nonsense, I grabbed you just in time. The seller now thinks the buyer was seeing shit."

Armin takes a look for himself. Not that he doubted Levi. Sure enough the merchant had gone berserk. Screaming that there was a boy when the seller just stood there. Pissed, for it was too early to hear complaints. Especially when his fruit is ripe and ready to be eaten.

Levi takes out his pocket knife and slices the huge fruit in half. "Another job well done from yours truly. Breakfast is served!"

Armin takes his half and starts to eat it. Levi opened his mouth, ready to dig in, until it happened. Out of the corner of his eye, he could've sworn seeing emerald. Twice--it was someone's eyes. Looking straight ahead as if it was finding something. Levi looks down to where he spotted it, and gawked. Well, he wasn't the type to drop his jaw at things. He just stared.

This girl was the eye of the apple. Even if her cloak did hide her hair and outfit, her beauty didn't degrade. Plump cheeks, dainty nose, huge eyes, and a small, round, lips. As she turned down every offer politely, her smile would glow in the morning sun.

"Not bad." Levi comments as he continues to watch this girl.

Eren was far delighted with his journey. If only he had bought money, then he wouldn't keep turning down offers. He wasn't the only one though. While bypassing an apple cart, a little boy in rags gave a sour face. He was too short to reach for the apple and he had no money to pay for it. His stomach growling caught Eren's attention. One apple won't hurt.

"You must be hungry," she coos at him. Passing the apple, the boy smiles before digging in. "Enjoy little one."

"You better be paying for that young miss." a voice said behind him. Eren turns just in time to see a huge man. He had a beer belly and reeked of alcohol. Drawing his sword, he grabs Eren's bad arm and slams it on the table of the cart.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?!"

The brunette pleas for his life. "I don't have any money, just please, let me back to the palace! I'll ask the sultan!"

It was too late. The man throws his sword down. Eren could've sworn staying at the palace was better. At least his arms would begin contact there. Now how was he gonna explain this to his father?

Two inches from his arm, that's when the sword was whipped from the seller's hand. Eren turns to find his hero. He spoke with a smooth, deep, and _sexy_ voice.

"Oh kind man, how nice of you to find my long lost sister. I was looking for her everywhere." the man was shorter than Eren, a two inch difference. He had an undercut, wore a white button up with a vest. He wore brown pants and had on knee-high flat boots.

The mysterious man grabs his arm and lures him away. "What are you doing?" Eren whispers. "Just play along." the man whispers back, sending a shiver down his spine.

"She stole one of my apples! Then claimed she was gonna as the sultan for money to pay!"

"Oh, but I'm afraid you got it wrong." When Armin steps onto the scene, Levi gets an idea. "She thinks Coconut guy here is the sultan."

Not much thought was given, Eren just bows down in front of the blonde kid. "Oh wise Sultan, how may I be at your service?"

Levi shrugs. "See? No harm." Unnoticed, he takes an apple from the cart and chucks it at the seller. Making it as if his stolen apple was replaced. "We'll be on our way."

As the three set off, the same guy who accused Armin of stealing was back. Eyeing the missing spot on the cart, he gets angrier by the minute. "Thieves! Such trickery on the poor seller's should be punished!"

Levi grabs Armin and Eren's wrist. "Let's go!"

All three ran as fast as they could. Years of running down the halls and around the corridors was enough practice for Eren. Otherwise he wouldn't be as fast as these two. Or manage to keep up because damn, they knew their tricks.

He was whipped around one corner and swung through the next. Next thing he knew, all three were on a rooftop. "What did you guys do all your life? Run around the pyramids of Egypt?"

"Close, I was thinking of the emperor's castle." Armin suggests giving Levi a look.

"Well then, if you are comfortable, we'd like to show you our lifestyle." Levi says hopping on to another roof. Grabbing a plank to help Eren cross, she flies over him. Landing softly on her feet. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't do the same things as you two."

Armin opened his mouth to oppose. Knowing the bullshit was gonna start, Levi wavers his hand. "Get your butt over here and stay quiet." he demands.

Once all three were on the same roof, Levi walks over to the edge. There was a bridge there that lead to what seemed like a wooden compartment. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. Just the right size for two brothers to live in.

The raven opens the door. "Ladies First. C'mon Armin."

Armin rolls his eyes. "Very funny. Proceed M'lady."

Eren enters the house. It wasn't the best of places, but it looked quite cozy. A wooden bunk bed was placed in the left corner. Next to it, in the center of the house, was a fire place. A large curtain that covered the window hovered over the fireplace. On the right hand side was cabinets and a mine oven. In the far right corner was a door that probably lead to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say that your oven doesn't work." That was rude, but the little thing did look run down and old.

"Nonsense. I'd just have Levi stick his head in and light it sometimes. Right Mcshorty?"

The shorter male glares Armin down. "How many hits does it take to knock some sense into you?"

Eren giggles. "You two are funny. Is there anything else to see than your cute home?"

Levi smiles. He grabs Armin and hoists himself on his shoulders. Grabbing the curtains, he gives Eren a sexy look. "How impolite of me to show you our amazing view." he says opening the curtain.

Indeed the view was amazing. Eren saw almost the entire kingdom of Agrabah. If only the Palace wasn't there, then it would've been better. "It's lovely."

"And, you can see the palace from here. I bet it's amazing to live in there!"

The green eyed princess rolls her eyes. "Yeah I'm sure it is. Getting to wear what you want." Levi joins in. "Nobody telling what you what to do."

"Or eating whatever you want, whenever." Eren suggests. The raven agrees. "Not having to steal or ever worry."

"If I lived that _life_ I-"  
"If I lived that _dream_ -"

" _I wouldn't feel...trapped_." Eren gasps as him and Levi finish as the same time. Finally, a person who can understand what it feels like. Even if him and his friend never lived in the palace.

"I found you! You _invincible_ street rat!"

All three turn to see three palace guards. Levi hops off of Armin. Not thinking quickly, he picks up his friend and throws him over the fireplace. "See if you can find a place to land on."

As Armin leaves, Levi hops onto the ledge of the window. Eren was baffled by their appearance. Wondering why the guards didn't recognize him until he noticed he still had the cloak on. Turning to Levi for help, the man holds out his hand. "Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

Eren looks up, and for once they meet at eyes. He smiles, taking his hand. "Yes."

Levi smiles. Yanking Eren by his arm, he pulls him into bridal style. "Hope you don't mind the jump, Mademoiselle."

He squeaks as the raven jumps off of the window. Landing safely on a barrel, courtesy of Armin, they continue to run off. Yet the fun lasted only there. The Head of the guards caught up, immediately handcuffing Levi. Armin was ambushed by the other crew.

Outraged, Eren starts banging his fists on the one who handcuffed Levi. "Let him go you idiots!"

"Oh? What do we have here? A street mouse." he said before grabbing Eren and pushing him towards a cuffed Armin. It's one to hurt your arm twice or three times in a row. Yet it's another to piss Eren off because of it. Ripping off his cloak, he whiplashes it over the guard man handling Armin. Setting him free, the blonde runs and hides, panicked.

"By order of the princess, I demand you to let these two go!"

Levi looks up from the ground. "Princess?"

Armin was shocked too. Yet he remained hidden. A pair of golden keys were once dangling from his capturers. By 'once', it meant the blonde planting the keys in his pocket and setting off for the palace dungeons. Awaiting for his brother Levi to be doomed there.

"My Princess, what are you doing outside the palace walls? And with this street rat?"

"That's none of your concern. Unhand him, _Now_."

The head bows down. "As much as I can't go beside your orders, I'm afraid for tonight I'm going by Kenny's order. You'll have to speak to him."

Eren places his hands on his hips. Narrowing his eyes at the guards. "Trust me, I'll be having more than a talk with that nuisance Kenny."

Levi almost threw up hearing that name twice. _Kenny? Not the Uncle that left him all those years ago Kenny.....right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see it, I want it, I stunt, yellow-bone it  
> I dream it, I work hard, I grind 'til I own it  
> I twirl on them haters, albino alligators  
> El Camino with the seat low, sippin' Cuervo with no chaser


	8. Marco's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco invites Jean to his house, along with a couple of problems.

Jean was at stake. He was lost in the middle of a kingdom he didn't know much about. Many had tried to offer help, be he was too frustrated to accept. Others had reasoned to bargain him for the riches he wore on his clothes and hands. Couldn't anyone understand the poor boy just wanted to go home?

Images of Eren on the floor haunts him as he walks. He didn't mean to cause hell. This just questioned him, alot. Why was she upset that he wasn't into guys? Was she looking for that type? Why would a princess want someone that's interested in both? Not that anything was wrong with liking both. The whole thing was just confusing. She's a girl for crying out loud.

More importantly, how is it that this Marco he's been thinking about won't stop clouding his head? Jean has had quite enough with his freckles, he weird face, the fact that he was taller, and those stupid pretty eyes of his. Eren's might have been rare, but Marco's had a glow in it.

"Why am I still thinking about it?! Where the hell am I?!?"

"You are in the _Egyptian District_. They call it that because this area is closer to Egypt than it is part of Agrabah." a familiar voice answers.

Jean looks up to see Marco standing before him. Grinning like an idiot. "Need help?" he asks holding out his hand.

The prince hesitates. "I just wanna go home. Today was not a good day for me. You know your ways around here, don't you?"

Marco smiles. Taking that for a yes Jean takes his hand and holds it with his own. Pulling the freckled boy closer as tries so hard to not cry in front of him. "Please, help me. I ran away without thinking and now my mom is probably worried sick."

His cheeks turn red at such intimacy. Marco is lost for words until he notices tears running down Jean's cheeks. "I'm sorry, but I can't take you back to the Palace. It's too dark and I'm supposed to be home. I doubt giving directions could help either."

Jean let's go of Marco's hand and drops his head in defeat. His mother is probably warm and toasty at the Palace, thinking of ways to calm down and fine him. Meanwhile he's here in the outskirts of Agrabah. With no one to look to.

"Tell you what," Marco suggests. "Come stay with me for a while. I'll send my father to go get your mother."

Stay, with him!?! "How long will it take?"

"About three days. My father knows Agrabah like the back of his hand. He'll find your mom, guarantee."

"And if he doesn't?"

The raven haired laughed. Out of his despair, Jean admits that it was like hearing heaven. The boy would crinkle his nose and dip his head back. Closing his eyes as he laughs. Once he's done, Marco looks Jean straight in the eyes. A smile creeps on his face. " _Must you always be worrisome?_ "

" _Must you always be optimistic?_ "

* * *

 "Ma! Pa! I'm home!"

"Nobody cares, leave." A voice replied. Marco rolls his eyes. He moves to the side and let's Jean in. The prince walks in and looks around the house. As of now he was in the living room. A fireplace was to his right, in front was a bunch of chairs and one long couch. To his left was a bunch of wooden tools and a work bench. A window was placed over it, with its frame pieces scattered under it.

A tall boy comes from the hallway in front of him. He wore similar grey clothes as of Marco. He too seemed to have a sweating problem. "Who's McFancy?" he asks.

"Bert, this is Jean. He's staying with us. Bert, Prince Jean. Jean, Bert my older brother."

Bert quirks a brow as he stares Jean up and down. "Prince? What would a prince be doing......" he voice trails off as realization, or what he predicted, hit him. "MOM! THERE'S A PRINCE AND HE'S TAKING MARCO AWAY AS A SLAVE!"

Oh great, to think throwing a princess to the ground was worse. Flying down the stairs behind Bert were two people. The woman who resembled Marco's freckled attire and a tall man who looked alot like Bert. They must be his parents, because they didn't look excited to see him.

"Who gave you such audacity to take our son away like that? Did you bring him back to rub it in our faces!?!" the woman spoke crossing her arms. Jean didn't say a thing, he already disrespected enough woman today.

"Mom, he's not taking me away. He's lost! Today he got turned down by the princess, so he went to find his mother and ended up just down the block from here." Marco explains giving Bert a look.

Their father speaks up. "How do we know this is true? Can the boy not speak for himself?"

"You know what, I can speak for myself. Look, I had a shitty day. I get it, you guys might think I'm here to punish you or whatever. But I'm not one of those unless you give me a reason too. It's obvious I never went to this kingdom. I'm lost, I ran, and my mother is probably out there looking. It's okay if you don't trust me," Jean looks back at Marco and actually pulls a smile. "Thanks, for that warning, and giving me help. I'll be going."

Jean turns his heel and starts to walk away. He may accept that today wasn't his lucky day, but Marco was not having it. He whips around to face Bert. "Thanks to you, the poor prince will be robbed of and never find his way around town. I hope you're happy."

"But Marco," his mother says. "How can we be sure he didn't pay you to day these things?"

"Mama, please understand. He's not another snobby suitor that the princess turned down. He was just having a rough day and the princess perhaps told him to go home. I may not know him fully enough. Yet by the look in his eyes, and way he sounded when telling me he lost his mother, I knew I needed to help him."

Their parents exchanged looks. When the father nodded, their mother did the same. "You two run off to bed. I will go fetch the boy. See his story through my eyes." their mother ordered them.

* * *

The sun rays bleed through the window of the room where Marco slept. If only they'd gotten a curtain, then this wouldn't wake him up so early. Frowning at the sun rays, he turns over to the other side.

He freezes in his bed, eyes wide open.

Sure enough, the old rug on the left side if his door was removed. In it's place was a bed, whereas a sleeping prince lay there. The freckled boy beamed, before laying back down to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I am so ready to see "When the Bough Breaks". If anyone doesn't know what it is basically a married couple puts their seed inside a woman because the wife couldn't support a baby. But later on, like 6 months, the woman falls in love with the husband, and so they make love when the wife is away. She loves the husband way too much, like a yandere type. But when the wife finds out, the married couple gets caught up in the woman's dangerous game. Putting their baby's life on the line as well.


	9. Panic! It's Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren learns the cold truth about Levi's "punishment"

Eren took a minute to himself. Seconds ago the guards took his friend away, and there wasn't anything he could do. He wasn't even aware of the other one's whereabouts.

He knew one thing however.

Kenny was to blame for all of this.

Eren kicks at the ground beneath him. He watches as the tip of his shoe gets covered in dirt. If he goes home he has to deal with his father. The only way to get to Kenny was to take the back wing and three hallways to his left behind the kitchen. Even that was useless, since the guards were taking the mysterious beauty to the Palace. They could've already reported to Erwin that he was seen out of the walls.

"Not if I'm there before them." The brunette whispers running off in a different direction.

* * *

 Kenny looks both ways to see if the coast is clear. The sultan was still looking around the Palace with the Queen. He could be anywhere and turn to see his most trusted advisor in the act. So the man had to be precise. Stepping away from the basement's door, a voice calling his name startles him.

It was the princess.

"Kenny, I need to speak with you." she sternly says. The raven rolls his eyes as he turns to face her. She had her arms crossed and her glare hardening on him. This was not good.

"Yes," he bows. "Princess?"

"Why did you send the guards to lock that poor man up!?"

She has caught on to his plan, so Kenny had to play forgetful. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do! My father would never send guards out of his palace at night unless it was something serious. The man did nothing wrong and I demand your reasoning!" Eren keeps his stance firm. Nobody took him seriously and that pisses him off. Is this a shitty girl standard?

"Reasoning? Why...for...uh.....kid napping you of course."

Eren drops his jaw in disbelief. So this was all about him running away? Now that Kenny couldn't keep his nose out of people's business, her friend is getting punished for a crime he didn't commit?

"He didn't kidnap me, I ran away! Maybe if you'd stuck your nose in sooner you could've known that a real prince was probably kidnapped. Or just mind your damn business!"

He didn't think the princess was aware of her quick temper and how it annoys people. It certainly did it to him. Maybe if she'd stayed in her room she wouldn't be caught in this mess. Demanding that she let his ticket to getting the lamp go.

"Please understand that it is partly your fault for his arrest. If you hadn't run away-"

"I get it, you wouldn't assume I was taken, now let him go!"

"Oh, but Princess, have you not forgotten the rules?"

Eren raises a brow. "Rules?"

Kenny:  
_Here lies the tale of a friend to a princess_  
_Who sadly had to be taken into arrest_  
_Because of her stubborn ways I was mistaken_  
_Now everyone thinks she was taken_

_Don't act surprised my Queen_  
_I don't bite, play unfair, or get mean_  
_I'm just tending to the rule_  
_The one golden tool_  
_For the fate of the boy, please don't rile up a confusion,_

"What's the penalty?" the brunette asks, scared.

" _Execution_ "

Eren's eyes widen as the word lingers in the air. How could he forget Erwin's harsh rules over him. Even the littlest things as to touching the princess and the penalty is death. There was nothing she could do now. Her friend was dead.

Tears run down his cheeks as he runs off from Kenny. His fierce attitude was crushed and so was everything around him. "It's my fault." he repeats.

_It's all my fault._

"Tch. Stupid girl." Kenny proceeds to his plan.

* * *

 Kirstin rests upon the balcony. A cup of whiskey and a tissue in the other. "The least he could've done was come back to the Palace. Is that too much to ask?"

The sultan rubs her shoulder in s comforting manner. "I'm sure he's still within the walls of Agrabah. The kingdom is too big for him to leave any wall."

The Queen nods in agreement. Her son was still inside the walls. Just not in a range where she is. That bothered her the most. Her son could be anywhere, either slaving off as a worker or being robbed of his riches. Jean was pampered and spoiled by her will and guilt. He couldn't last a day out there.

Down below her, a figure ran from the garden doors and onto the fountain. It collided with it and immediately his it's face. Judging by how it moved, the figure was crying. "Say, Erwin, is that your daughter crying at the fountain?"

Erwin peers over the balcony himself, eyes looming over his daughter. It pained him to see Eren cry. "Yes it is, do you mind?"

"No, not at all. If you will I'll come to. Just in case it's a girl issue."

"Right." Erwin replies as they race to the garden.

Eren cries his heart out, speaking nonsense to no one in particular. Never has he felt like this before. Guilty of something that was beyond his control.

"Eren, baby, what's wrong?" his father was there as his arms wrap around her waistline. Hoisting him on his shoulders like a child. "Tell me what happened."

"K-kenny....he.....he's a monster!" was all he managed to say. Normally this would be embarrassing, having his father coo him in front of people, especially a devastated Queen. He didn't care however; Eren just wanted his friend back.

"What did he do? Did he touch you? Hurt you?" Erwin's eyebrows go downward as his grip of Eren gets tighter. What did his trusted servant do to have his daughter in tears?

"He killed my friend. He....sent the guards....out..without permission. *sniff* I just met him....I didn't even.." Eren pauses as a sudden realization hits him. He didn't even know the man's name.

"He sent the guards without my permission to kill a man that was your friend? Who was this man?"

"I didn't even know his name! I didn't....Its my fault! I didn't even know his name!" he keeps repeating.

The Queen watches as Erwin rocks his daughter back and forth. Shushing him and patting his back. Eren cries into his shoulder as he does so. It reminded herself of what she used to do when Jean would have a fit. She would sing every lullaby in every language she knew. French was their main language. Even if he wasn't fluent like she was, he knew that lullaby word for word. Perhaps if she goes into town and sings it.......

"Don't worry my Emerald Eye Princess, I'll talk to him okay?"

"Talking won't bring him back.....talking won't-"

"Shhh...Kristin, this palace is yours. I'll go put Eren to bed."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what this means: THE CAVE AND HANJI THE GENIE!


	10. Jack Of All, Master Of Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now here's a riddle  
> To guess is the tool  
> Who's the real man, or the real fool?

Deep below the Palace grounds, through tunnels and down a large flight of stairs, there was a row of prison cells. At the end in a single compartment, there sat Levi Ackerman. Regretting ever saving the princess.

"Tch. What the hell was she thinking? Running away and not thinking about the consequences." he sighs deeply. "What was I even thinking?"

Fifteen feet above him there was a window. It had nothing but bars that he could've slid through. Levi's only problem was his arms changed and his height. There was no escape. He was doomed regardless. "Even if she was the princess, why did she run away? What was so bad about her lifestyle that I earned for?"

"Don't forget you're being held thirty feet under that paradise."

The raven haired raises his head to see Armin slip through the bar of the windows. He jumps down in front of Levi and gives him a cheeky smile. "Sorry for the tardiness. Even tall people have problems climbing you know."

" _Please_ , you're barely three inches taller than me."

Taking the keys from his pocket, Armin steps forward and unlocks Levi's handcuffs. One by one they unlocked as the shorter man rubs his aching wrists. "Didn't think they'd hurt this much." he grumbles.

The blonde races back and forth in the cell. Fear crawling up and down his back. "What are we going to do now? If they find us missing they'll know where we live and come after us. We can't make a new lifestyle anywhere neither."

No response.

Levi was far too focused on the girl, the princess. She couldn't stay out of his mind. Even if she herself got their lives at stake, Levi still felt something for her. Those eyes and the way they'd change colors. Her smile as she'd talk and giggle. Even her voice was like an addiction. He didn't have a chance with her.

He was just a filthy, French, street rat who adopted a Swedish boy for a brother.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite dynamic duo."

Both turn their heads in alarm. "Who's there?" Armin asks.

"Don't fret," a figure steps into the clearing, old as day and voice groggily horrifying. "I am a just a friend that exceeds my limits to help the poor merchants. Like yourselves!"

Armin looks at Levi, unsure of what to do. So he steps forward and puts an arm in front of Armin. As protection since this strange man's intentions could be anything. "Help us for what?"

"Well, you see, I overheard you talking about the princess and how you my boy have slim chances. But, you see, that can be changed."

At first, Levi was hesitant. Sure, she was beautiful, but Armin came first. He was like a brother and his priorities as one will never change. Even if he was lovesick for this princess. None the less, Armin nudged him in the arm, as a sign to agree with the offer.

So the raven steps closer to the old stranger. "I'm listening."

"There is a cave, far from here in Agrabah. Deep inside it holds a lamp, and treasure beyond your wildest dreams!"

Both men widen their eyes in delight. Treasure? A lamp? Their dreams? Who wouldn't want that? "Where is it? And how will we get out if here to get it? The window is too high." Armin speaks up.

The old man hurdles over to a his right. Underneath the cloak he wore, Uri was hunched on top of his back. For the man was Kenny disguised as a hunchback foreigner. Sweating like hell, he whispers a few words he wrote on his hands. As Kenny sticks out his cane, the walls start to evade. There was a path behind it as Kenny proudly shows it to the two men behind him.

"There's more to alot then meets the eye. Come on now, we have to hurry."

* * *

 Over hills and through sand storms they went. The cave wasn't far, but this man wasn't kidding when he said the cafe was not close to Agrabah. Still, Levi pulled the camel to which Kenny rode on. Armin in front of them so Levi is aware of his whereabouts and guides them using Kenny's directions.

When they reach the spot to the cave, both give Kenny questioning looks. He just hops off the camel and aligns the two wings. Levi and Armin guffaw in their spots as they light up. Twirling like a loop before hitting the ground. The earth beneath them grumbling as the ancient jaguar made of sand appears.

**Who Dares Disturb My Slumber?**

"It is I, Levi Ackerman, and my partner in crime, Armin Arlert." Levi says without thinking it through.

**It Appears The Time Has Come.**

**_This Diamond In The Ruff._ **

Opening it's mouth larger, Armin takes one look back at the old man. Kenny raises his cane and points it inside the cave. "Find me the lamp you two, and the rest of the treasure is yours!"

And so, the two emerge inside and down the golden steps. Awaiting a valley they'd never thought they would see whilst living in Agrabah.

* * *

 "Woah."

Woah indeed. It hasn't even been the first part of the cave and already things had gotten exciting. They were in a room filled with the finest jewelry and gold. Every tool and utensil imaginable was made of it. Even books laying in the farthest corner contained gold. Imagine never having to steal again if they had every single thing in this room.

"Just think of what we could do! Sell it to those unfortunate like we are. Get more money, buy fancier clothes!" Armin squeals trying on a crown.

"Eh. I dunno. Having to carry all of this back and a lamp is something else," Levi pauses in his tracks. In front of him was a broom covered in gold. It's ends softly sowed in yet scruffy. The perfect match for sweeping anything. Levi picks it up and loses himself completely. "Yet I have no problem bringing you back up hot stuff."

The blonde rolls his eyes. "Give me a O, Give me C, Give me a D. What does that spell? Levi."

The raven throws a necklace. "Shut your face."

Armin smirks, picking up and coin and flickering it in Levi's direction. He dodges it and picks up a rolled carpet. Knowing he was gonna lose, Armin uses his hands as a shield. Levi throws the carpet, a grin on his face.

However, the thing stopped midway. Both share in awe as it unrolls itself and lays on the ground. They didn't even admire it's pretty red color or the black puffs on the ends. How did it become alive was The damn question.

"I'm seeing things, right?"

Levi shrugs. "I dunno. It's pretty neat. A live carpet."

The short man taps the carpet. It stands up at his touch and looks at the two before going back down. Wagging it's bottom like a dog. Armin giggles. "I like it, what should we name it?"

"Hmm. Elizabeth?"

"Hell no, too simple."

"Rachel?"

"Nah. Too edgy."

"Armin."

"There can only be one Levi."

"Fine! How about.....Isabel?"

He raises a finger to his chin, then slowly nods. "Isabel it is!"

"Great, now about that lamp."

The two set off as Isabel the carpet follows them. They appeared to be going deeper into the cave. Everything got darker and the hallways got emptier. It was like an underground palace, except the royal family.

Approaching two huge doors, Levi tries to pry it open. When it wouldn't budge, Armin took a turn. Still wouldn't open. They look at each other in worry. Had they gone down the wrong path? Was this not meant to be a door? How were they gonna explain this to the poor old man who helped them escape prison.

They turn back around in despair. It was only then that something caught Armin's eye. A writing of some sort on the opposite wall. He walks over to it and raises his hand. Feeling it as he tries to read it. Sadly, it was in another language. Luckily, he knew someone that could read it. "It's in French, do you think it could help us?"

"Why would the way to opening this door be in French?"

"Well, you heard the old man and the cave. You're the Diamond In The Ruff. It must be because of your ethnicity that they needed you."

The raven quirks a brow. "They didn't have to make it like I was the only one. The Prince who threw me on the fucking mud was from a French Royal."

"Well judging by his actions he clearly wasn't worthy of finding this cave."

Levi traces a finger over the words. It has been a while since he spoke nor read French. His translations were bound to be shaky. "Ne touchez pas une chose mais la lampe."

**Do Not Touch A Thing But The Lamp**

The cave roars to nobody. Kenny shakes Uri in excitement. "They are almost there my friend. At last!"

For once, Uri smiles. "Better than the other guy. And they're fast."

"Years of stealing and escaping the guards must've been a swell feedback mechanism."

There it was. Sitting in the spotlight on a large stone. The lamp that could be the answer to their freedom. It looked pretty easy getting there. All Levi had to do was slide down and climb the steps. "Stay right here." his whisper commands to Armin.

He nods, deciding to enjoy himself with Isabel who was busy flying around him. Levi makes his way down the Rocky slide. Eyes on nothing but the lamp. It looked ordinary and plain, so the man had no idea what this old guy wanted it for. "Perhaps an odd collection."

"What is even in this?" as the man reaches the stone which beheld the lamp. Not even bothered to read signs on it, he turns around. Tucking the lamp in his vest. "Okay Armin, lets-ARMIN! NO!"

All it took was two minutes. Enough for Levi to grab the lamp, and for Armin to obsess over what appears to be a crown. He never understood his younger brother's fetish for crowns. It's like a monkey always rooting for a banana. No harm was done, unless this Curious George happens to be putting their life in danger as he picks it up and places it on his head.

"Sorry!" Armin does his best to put it back, but it wasn't fast enough. He disobeyed the golden rule, mistake or not.

_**You Vile Imbecile!** _

**You Were Told To Touch Nothing, _But_ The _Lamp_!**

The walls of the cave start to melt, simmering down the walls everywhere they turned. In it's place as they evaporate was nothing but lava. Seeping through any remaining cracks as it fills the area where they were. "Isabel!" Levi yelps as he grabs Armin's wrists. He pulls him onto the carpet and takes the two tips of it into his hand. "Hold on!"

Armin clings to Levi's waistline, burying his head into the nape of his neck. The poor thing was already frightened and close to tears. The raven haired had to resist turning around to hug him, for they had to escape this hot hell first.

Through the room of treasures they went, racing along the hallways of rocks and minerals. Even sliding past a tunnel of stones, from Amethyst to Onyx, the lava hot on their asses.

"We're almost there." Levi reassures Armin, the opening where old man was coming into view. He holds onto the tips tighter his hands red and sweaty from the chase. Any second they would be out of here.

Sadly, a large boulder blocked their way. Armin was the first to spot it as he panics. Screaming and thrashing at Levi to turn the other way. "Armin calm dow-"

Too late, Isabel flew straight into it. Knocking the both of them off. Armin was the first to fall, only for Isabel to regain conscious and fly down after him. Levi looks up at his hero, and found himself looking at death. It's greedy eyes bore into his ice cold ones. "The lamp, and freedom is yours."

Levi reaches in his vest to get it, but pauses in his tracks. Armin was still down there. He can't leave his brother. It's not a choice he'd even think to regret or not. "What about-"

"The lamp! Forget the boy and give me the lamp!"

Forget........forget.....forget....No. he couldn't. He wasn't gonna make the same mistakes his parents did. Levi bought Armin into the mess over the love of a princess, if his punishment is to stay here for eternity then so be it. Surely Armin could think of another way out.

"I can't leave him." was all he manages to say. Taking the lamp out, he passes it to the old man. "Keep it, but leave me."

Kenny wickedly smiles. This boy was in a lose/lose situation from the start. All because of love he had gotten his prize desire, and because of that love, the key to getting it was willing to die with his partner. "You're a fool, a smart one, but a fool." he says letting go of Levi.

The cave descends itself into the sand. Grumbling in anger as he repeats it's same last words. The two above couldn't care; Uri didn't the most.

"Finally, it's mine!" Kenny triumphs as he holds his hand, empty. Both of each other look dumb folded. They exchange looks, Uri then whacks Kenny upside the head. "You're a _FUCKING_ fool."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Hanji isn't in this chapter. I wanted to give her a special chapter by herself. Mainly because she's singing "Friend Like Me" and explaining the three important rules into a song as well.


	11. Never Had A Friend Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji the Genie has arrived! But can she manage to convince Levi and Armin that aside from her limits she can grant them their wish?

_Momma, where am I going?_

Levi.......Levi!

_Baby, listen, times are hard here, I can't raise you in a world like this._

Levi....wake up!

_Sing me a lullaby, please Momma. One more. One....more._

Levi....wake up.....

 _Hush now, My baby_  
_Be still love don't cry_  
_Sleep as your rocked by the stream_

 _Sleep and remember My last lullaby_  
_For I'll be with you, when you dream._

Levi...open your eyes....

 _River, oh river_  
_So gently for me_  
_Such previous cargo you bear_  
_Do you know somewhere he can be free?_  
_River, deliver him there_

"LEVI!"

"Jordan River..." the raven whispers as he sits up half awake. "Found on the Jordan River....."

Armin grabs Levi and pulls him into a tight embrace. Shaking intensely as he starts to cry. "Don't do that to me. I already caused enough trouble."

Levi hesitantly wraps his arms around the younger boy, not here to such contact. "Don't be so hard on yourself. It was a trick from the start, and my fault. We should've just ran when we had the chance of escaping prison. Make a living on our own. Outside the walls of Agrabah."

His blue eyes light up at the thought of it. "The outside world. Wouldn't that be cool?" Armin whispers in Levi's ear.

"Well yeah, there's the ocean, maybe grasslands, jungles, more animals. Even kingdoms." He replies remembering the snobby horse faced prince. Maybe the royal life wasn't great, but the towns probably were.

Isabel floats her way towards them, the lamp sitting neatly on her back. Levi furrows his brow at it, pissed with the object itself. He risked his brother's life for this shit. "What the hell does this even do? It's not even the size of a lamp."

He grabs it and tries to crush it. Rubbing it furiously, the lamp glows a bright color as it jumps out of his hand. Armin blocks Levi's view as smoke erupts from it. Filling what seemed like the rest of the cave due to the lava burning everything down. A loud, voice booms over it and almost deafens their ears.

" **WOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO**!"

Trying to ignore what just occurred, the two missed a giant woman in fancy brown clothing, and huge thing glasses hugging her messy brown ponytail. The huge woman speaks again to get their attention.

"Ten thousand years! _ACK_! Can give you a pain in the neck....but none the less! I HAVE TWO CUTE MASTERS TO MAKE UP FOR IT!"

"Masters?"

"Not the degree Armin. I think she means she's our servant.... _wait_...what?"

The woman lowers herself to face them.  Her huge glasses inches from their faces. "The names Hanji! Hanji Zoe! Don't say Zoe though, it doesn't sound genie like."

Armin and Levi exchanged looks. "I'm sorry, Genie?"

"Yes, My short little undercut baby cakes! Genie! Three wishes at you heart's content!"

Three wishes? They escaped prison with an old man to find a room of treasures and fly from lava on a carpet for just three wishes? It's not like they were ungrateful. Just seemed so overrated; at least three wishes each should do the trick.

"So, by three wishes you mean?"

Hanji squeals in delight. "I get go grant you anything you want! Wanted a tiger?" the woman changes her form into a stripped animal. "Or maybe a bear!?" she shouts switching to a very hairy and tall animal.

Levi opens his mouth to speak, but is stopped by Hanji's oversized finger. "I can change into many things! Just can't duplicate! Even that confuses me!" With that being said, at least forty versions of her stood before them. All repeating the word "duplicate".

Levi scorched. "Now I know I hit my head too hard."

Hanji:  
_Master, I don't think you quite realize what you got here!_  
_So, why don't you just ruminate,_  
_While I illuminate the possibilities!_

The blonde shrugs. "We're listening."

Hanji:  
_Well Kenny Acker' had them forty thieves_  
_Scheherezade had a thousand tales_  
_But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves_  
_You got a brand of magic never fails_  
_You got some power in your corner now_  
_Some heavy ammunition in your can_  
_You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how_  
_See all you gotta do is rub that lamp_  
_And I'll say,_

 _Mister Levi and Armin, sir_  
_What will your pleasure be?_  
_Let me take your order_  
_Jot it down_  
_You ain't never had a friend like me_  
_Ha ha ha_

 _Life is your restaurant_  
_And I'm your maitre d'_  
_C'mon whisper what it is you want_  
_You ain't never had a friend like me_

 _Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service_  
_You're the boss_  
_The king, the shah_  
_Say what you wish_  
_It's yours! True dish_  
_How about a little more Baklava?_

 _Have some of column "A"_  
_Try all of column "B"_  
_I'm in the mood to help you dude!_  
_You ain't never had a friend like me_

 _Can your friends do this?_  
_Can your friends do that?_  
_Can your friends pull this out their little hat?_  
_Can your friends go, Poof!_  
_Well, looky here_  
_Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip_  
_And then make the sucker disappear?_

 _So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed_  
_I'm here to answer all your midday prayers_  
_You got me bona fide, certified_  
_You got a genie for your chare d'affaires_  
_I got a powerful urge to help you out_  
_So what-cha wish? I really wanna know_  
_You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt_  
_Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh_

 _Mister Levi and Armin, sir, have a wish or two or three_  
_I'm on the job, you big nabob_  
_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_  
_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_  
_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_You ain't never had a friend like me!_

The two watch in awe as Hanji works her magic. With the zip and zap of her fingers as things of all appear in seconds. Riches, food, women, and even dancing animals. She wasn't kidding when she said she could illuminate the endless possibilities.

"So we can wish for anything?" Armin chirps, perhaps interested in a getting a huge crown. "No limits?"

The genie pauses in her tracks. "Limits? Of course there is limits!"

"What!?!" both blurt out in disbelief.

Hanji ignored them. Whipping out a huge string, she pulls it from her. As it slowly ticks back into place, she moves still sings the rules as if possessed to do so. Her eyes bore into the two of them and for the first time they were scare to have a genie. Or was it just Hanji?

Hanji:  
_Firstly you must_  
_Never wish to kill anyone_  
_Rule number two, I can't bring back_  
_Anyone from the dead_  
_Last but not least, the most important rule_  
_You cannot wish for a person to fall in love_  
_With You......._

In a split second, her usual grin returns, as if she didn't scare the crap out of them-mostly Armin-she continues. "Any more questions before you grant your first wish?"

As amazing as it sounds, this shit didn't add up. "What kind of genie even are you? What's next? We can't wish for more wishes. I didn't risk lives just for three simpletons," Levi snaps. "You can't even get us out of here."

 _Silence_.

Hanji stomps her foot in front of the two, startling Armin as he cowers behind Levi. "Are you talking to me? The Hanji Alexandra Zoe? Did you not rub my lamp, wake me up? Did I just sing my song, only for you to still believe I am not a Genie?!"

Decreasing to about the regular height, she uses her magic to levitate them into Isabel. Dressing up as a flight attendant, she hops on and smirks evilly at the two. "Enjoy the ride, it'll be one _hell_ of it!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. I didn't know whether to make Hanji super excited or just not very serious about her work as a genie XD. And sassy as well.


	12. The Little Things We Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Jean learns a few from each other.

**9:36 a.m.**

He was used to waking up so early. The subjects needed to educate the prince and Jean was acquired to be up and early for anything. So Marco was quite surprised to see the prince up and dressed in simple clothes when he awoke. "To think rich life got up whenever they wanted."

Jean snorts. "It gets worse. At the age of seven I had to get up at three to practice French."

The freckled boy laughs as he climbs out of bed. He didn't have as much clothes so whatever he wore to bed was also his normal attire. He just fixes his hair and carries on with the day.

Jean wasn't having that. "Sit down." he orders in the nicest way possible. Marco takes a seat on his bed as Jean goes to the closet given to him. No one knows how he was able to carry all of these clothes during his escapade, but it didn't matter. This is a FUCKING Disney Based story where many unexplained shit can happen. So he pulls out a fresh new outfit that wasn't too heavy and didn't look to fancy. It was a simply brown vest with golden buttons. Under it was a tail shirt along with short pants and knee high boots with a heel. "Accept this as a gift."

Marco gives the outfit one look, he then rips off all of his clothes besides his underwear. "Thank you! This is the best!" He exclaims while trying it on. The outfit had to fit him since it was a little too big on Jean. But the prince wasn't worried about that. This boy just got naked with no worries in front of him and now Jean couldn't stop staring at his six pack.

_Holy Shit, what did he do all these years and still not deserve an eight pack?_

"Like what you see?" Marco teases turning around to show his bum. "You can tell my mom later she made a wonderful creation."

"Just shut your goofy ass up and try the damn clothes on."

**10:05 a.m.**

"That's not fair! Marco got new clothes!"

Mrs. Bott, or Wendy to their father and Jean, gives Bert a cold look. "Well maybe, if you didn't assume he was taking your brother he would've thanked you as well." She gives Jean a pat on the shoulder before making ways to the kitchen to get breakfast.

Bert rolls his eyes. "I was just looking out for Marco. Do you know how many times the princess had to kick out a suitor because if their nasty ways? We'll never get a sultan at this rate."

Marco elbows Jean. "I'm pretty sure he's an exception. He's pretty cool for me."

"Tch. Then how did you get kicked out?"

"She accused me of being gay." Jean snaps already not comfortable with the conversation.

The last comment lingers in the air. Bert mumbles an apology indirectly as he shifts around in his seat. Marco just gives Jean a worried look, then stares at the empty plate in front of him. Jean only lowers his head and resists the urge to cry. He missed his mother already and who knew what punishment Eren could've bought down on him.

"Breakfast is ready! Eggs, bacon, grits, and sausage!"

Despite the previous awkwardness, all three laughs like idiots. "Dude, that should be a trendsetter."

**12:56 a.m.**

"So," Marco asks as he hops from box to box in the market. Happy to show off his new clothes. "Whats the royal life like?"

"What's with you people wanting to know? It's pretty boring if you ask me. Being told what to do and wear, ordered around like a servant. Having to live the life of everything you are against."

He steps down and picks up two apples. Flicking a coin on the dock before passing one to Jean. "Well, I bet our life is worse. We don't get breakfast in bed. We don't get to have crowns on our head. And we certainly don't live carefree."

Jean takes a bite out of the apple, leaning his head towards the side to give Marco a questioning look.

"You really think it's all like that? Riches do come with a price you know. I'm not ready to be a king, but my parents damn sure don't care."

"You are forced to get married? Sheesh, no wonder this kingdom doesn't have a new sultan. Eren might be going through the same thing."

Now that the topic of the princess was bought on board, Jean presses the matter. "Tell me everything you know about her."

Marco looks both ways, it was too crowdy and people were gonna hear. He grabs Jean and drags him into a corner. Blocking his view from the market, he speaks. "She's not what you would expect to be."

"As in?" Jean says trying to avoid how close the two were.

"A couple years ago, when I just turned seven, a group of people were invited to the Palace for Eren's birthday. I was among my father, who had gotten an invitation. However, I lost my way and ran into the garden. She was there crying over something. I asked her, and she told me her father lied to her this entire time."

Lied? "What did she say?"

"Basically, her father made her believe she was something that clearly wasn't true. I'm not sure what it was, but it could be a reason she's not accepting the suitors."

_Reason? Something she wasn't? Could it possibly have sparked when he told her he wasn't interested in guys?_ If so, why? "You were friends with her?" was what Jean actually asked.

"Of course! I'm her Freckled brother. We're obviously not related, but the sultan was okay with it. He even said I was to be her trusted advisor when she picks a suitor. That is, if Eren ever does."

"Does your mom know?"

"Not yet. Eren said she was going to surprise her."

**2:30 p.m.**

"Ah, the duo is back." Peter Bott, their father, bellows ruffling Marco's hair and patting Jean on the back. "Found anything about your mom yet?"

"No sir, we just went to the marketplace. I was told there were too many so I don't remember the name."

Peter laughs. "You are right on that. There are too many. Tell you what though, tomorrow I'll look for your mother over by the Palace. If I'm not back by the next two days forgive me. You have my permission to take Marco with you and look."

Bert hops off the last two steps with a grin on his face. He had his hands behind his back and moved sideways along the walls, stupidly unaware he was hiding something. "Bert, give Jean his crown back."

"Oh, this?" he holds up what was gold no more, but painted in a thick black coat. As if this tall asshole dipped the entire thing in paint. "I had an accident whilst redoing the bed frame."

"That's okay." Jean reassures. He had others at home and there was no use of it now. "Its lunch time isn't it?"

Wendy walks in with a smile. "Correct. Boys, it's your turn to do the chores. Jean was so nice to do them yesterday. So he'll be helping me cook."

The brothers groan.

**6:14 p.m**.

Marco walks past the stairs of the attic and to the roof. Jean was sitting there on the edge peering over those above. It was quiet over here where he lived, so there was not much to see. Yet it fascinated Marco how curious this prince was. Most would think of him as uptight and snobby because of how he represents himself at first. He may have been the first however to see past that. To Marco, Jean was sweet, laid back, cool, enduring, reassuring, curious, generous, and not to mention incredibly handsome.

"Enjoying the view?" Marco asks sitting next to Jean. The Prince snorts. "Last time I heard that you got naked in front of me."

"S'not my fault you couldn't resist this charm. Told you to thank my mother."

Jean laughs. This freckled goofball was something else. You would think he's sweet and kind and very pretty looking, which he is. Yet only he saw the true form: A kinky piece of Heavenly shit stuck in a eighteen year old boy's body. And an inch taller than him.

"Say Marco, what are your intentions on living in the royal life?"

_With you, nothing else._ "Wearing every pair of clothes I own at each hour and having my meals sent to me wherever I am. If I'm in the study there's no need to go down and eat. I want to read and eat in peace."

Jean nods. "That's acceptable. I sometimes have that privilege."

"The one rule I would change is forced marriage. I can't marry someone I don't love. I'm not even sure if I want to marry a woman. You love a person, not a gender. Right?"

Marco and Jean look at each other, and for once or wasn't one of those awkward stares. They locked eyes and stayed there. One might have enjoyed it more than the other. "You're right. But I'm afraid the rules have to apply when living in the fancy life. It's all about reputation there."

"Did you love her?"

Jean knew who Marco was talking about. "Honestly, she was pretty and the best wife material so far, but something about her was off. Perhaps when she finds a husband she'll tell you. You are always welcome to send a letter and tell me why."

"Sure, I'll remember that."

**1:56 a.m.**

"Jean? Jean!"

"Hm? Yes Marco?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"SAY WHAT!?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get mad but I forgot about these two dorks. SNK didn't establish Eren and Marco's friendship much so I added it in there.


	13. Another Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uri comes up with another plan for Kenny to be Sultan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the shortest chapter in this book.

"Kenny, may I have a word in the throne hall?"

The raven groans under his breath. That conniving princess was really starting to piss him off. "Yes, sire."

They enter the hall as Erwin sits in his usual throne, facial expression neutral as possible to hide how angry he was with his advisor.

"It's seems that there was an issue regarding my daughter."

What did she do? Cry like a two year old and call him a monster? "That is? She did come to me last night about my recent events but I'd never thought she took it seriously."

"Kenny, you watched her up. You know Eren is bound to make anything melodramatic." Erwin replies furiously tapping his fingers against the golden armrest. This was noticed by Kenny and honestly, he felt scared. The position of a sultan had many negative impacts on him and upsetting his daughter can cause of them.

So he had to suck it up and apologize. "I confess, it was I who sent the guards without permission. Highly thinking the princess was kidnapped only to result in the death of this...friend of hers." At least the death part was true, that shortie must be wallowing in his sorrow for all Kenny could care.

Erwin holds up his hand. "I'm not the one you need to say sorry to. Eren!"

There she came, still in her pajamas and hair messy as the hairdresser trails behind her. "Yes father?" her nose scrunches up in disgust as she spots Kenny sulking. "You needed to see me?"

"Kenny would like to say something to you."

Eren dips her head back a little so the hairdresser can do her job. Minutes later she picks it up and walks up to Kenny. Eyes staring hard up at the advisor, secretly wishing he'd just drop dead. "Well? What is it?"

"I want to apologize for what I did to your friend."

"Apologizing won't bring him back!"

"Eren," Erwin pleads. "I know it's hard but try to cope with it. He won't do it again, I promise."

The brunette rolls her eyes. "It's fine. He can kill off as many as he wants. Because when I'm Queen," Eren moves up to Kenny so that they're face to face. She grabs the feather on top of his Fedora and yanks it. Blocking his vision as the tip of the hat drops downward. "It's stealing from the market while living on the streets for you."

She storms off as Erwin chases her, begging to reconsider her choice of removing him. Kenny just stands there, baffled. He was getting kicked out regardless. His dreams of getting the lamp were shattered and now getting closer to the sultan was impossible.

"Like I said, if only she stayed here and minded her business. Then I wouldn't have a thing left to plan about."

He resists the urge to throw the golden crown placed at the far right of the throne. Kenny wasn't the one to whip lash over things, but today had one hell of a reason to do it.

"When you're done having a tantrum I'll let you in on a little secret."

Uri stood there at the balcony, watching the sultan try to calm his agitated daughter down. "A suitor has to be chosen in order to be sultan. In order to be chosen we have to discover and accept her secret."

The raven walks up next to the blonde and looks down at him. "I'm listening."

"You know a bunch of tricks, perhaps you could discover her secret."

He liked where this was going. "Go on."

"If you do, you can either blackmail the king that her secret will be exposed unless you are made sultan, or suggest marrying the princess since you are so called okay with her secret."

"My dear boy, that's it. You have just gave me an idea. If I can marry the princess then I'll be Sultan, gain power, kick that tall freak to the curb, and have her by my side."

Uri quirks a brow. "Dude, you're older than her dad, and she's fifteen. I would have expected you to just blackmail the sultan instead."

Kenny shakes his head. "We have the power to make her older, all I need is for her hard head to fall in love with me. Her temper may be an issue but I did give her lessons as a child. She's smart, ambitious, and won't back down without a fight. The perfect queen material to rule a kingdom."

The blonde shrugs. "If you say so. Don't come to me when your balls get kicked in by her foot."

 


	14. A Prince Or Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Armin become Princes. Kenny, although never pleased, is actually not pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold and Italics is Hanji, Bold is the crowd, and Italics is another three.

"At last we have arrived at our destination, thank you for flying with Survey Corps, Goodbye Now, Goodbye."

Hanji changes to her normal attire, beaming down at the two. "Am I a genie or Am I a genie. Now now boys, thinking about your last two wishes?"

Levi clears his throat. "You mean three."

"No. Two."

"I didn't wish to get out of that cave. It was just a suggestion." Levi shrugs.

Hanji forms into a human with a "Dunce" hat on. "My, am I the stupid one." she exclaims before changing into a sheep and strutting towards Levi. "Alright you baaaaaad boy, but no more freebies for you."

Levi ponders about the next three wishes. He knew that two of them had to benefit for him and Armin. The last one, he wasn't so sure. He couldn't wish for more wishes either, Hanji made that pretty clear when they were in the air. "Got any ideas Armin?"

"Well, you do have a thing for the princess."

"Stop! _CAN'T MAKE ANYONE FALL IN LOVE_!" Hanji says before patting down to Levi. "I'm sorry about that, it's just not in my nature to change feelings."

The duo give each other looks, their signature move before nodding. "Hanji, what would you have wished for?" Armin asks.

"Me? Oh please! And ol' Genie like me doesn't need wishes. OH! OH! I do have one....but you shouldn't worry about that."

"What? What is it?" Levi steps up and walks to Hanji. "What is that wish?"

Hanji looks at the two and is ready to burst into tears. Years of having a master and never had one of them asked for what she wishes for. Yes, she loved her job when working for others. Yet, it got tiring of doing it again and again with a thousand year difference in between.

"To be free."

The raven looks back at Armin. Nudging his head towards an an oblivious Genie. "We'll set you free."

Hanji lights up with delight. Literally. "REALLY?!?"

"Of course. After I use my first two, then I'll set you free. If not, Armin will rub the lamp and free you. Sounds like a deal?"

The brown haired flips over at least ten times. Screaming and laughing with joy. "I'll be able to travel the world! See things no human has ever seen!"

"Now," Levi starts. "For my first wish. If I can't make the princess fall in love with me......then my first wish is.....make me a prince."

Armin giggles. "You sound pathetic. All of this and you still want the princess in your arms. Make me a prince!"

"Change my mind, Hanji! I wish for you to make me and Armin a prince!"

"What!?!"

Hanji squeals. "Put your hands, feet, tails, paws, and fins together for a spectacular performance! I am gonna make you _A Star!"_

* * *

 The doors if the Palace open. Walking down the aisle was none other then Kenny. Uri was right behind him with a scroll obtaining the rules of the Kingdom. "Your Majesty, I thought maybe you'd like to see this."

Erwin sits up with his arms cross. "Yes, Kenny."

Uri unrolls the parchment and slides it in the Sultan's direction. Erwin catches the end and tries to read it. Kenny tugs at it and reads what he has changed. "If the princess doesn't find a suitable man to be her husband, it is up to the Sultan to have her betrothed to...oh dear."

"What?" Erwin was enticed to know the recent update. "Betrothed to whom?"

"His most trusted Advisor. Why, that's me." Kenny proudly responds. Uri just rolls his eyes, disgusted and disappointed with this plan already.

"But Kenny, you're far too old. Eren doesn't even like you for what you have done."

"Rules are the rules. You enforced them without her consent for years haven't you?"

It was like the guilt trip of making Eren a girl all over again. He never chose to, and neither was he okay with this whole marriage thing. His free will has been demolished and marrying Kenny won't make it any better.

"Are those...trumpets?" Uri asks out of the blue in the deadpanned silence.

Erwin listens closely. Indeed those were trumpets in the distance. Along with drums and high cheers from his people. "That music, is it a parade?" the sultan races to the balcony. Eyes widen at the view below. If it was a parade, he'd be damned if it weren't for a suitor for Eren.

"Kenny, Uri, you must come see this!"

"Make way for Prince Levvy!  
Say hey! It's Prince Ari!"

Hanji:  
**_Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar_**  
**_Hey you!_**  
**_Let us through!_**  
**_It's the bright new stars!_**  
**_Oh Come!_**  
**_Be the first on your block to meet their eye!_**

The kingdom cheers under Erwin. All excited for the welcoming of an unknown visitor.

Hanji:

 **_Make way!_ **  
**_Here they come!_ **  
**_Ring bells! Bang the drums!_ **  
**_Are you gonna love these guys!?_ **

_Oh. Yeah._

_**Prince Levvy Ravioli and Ari Abagua.** _  
_**Genuflect, show some respect** _  
_**Down on one knee!** _  
_**Now, try your best to stay calm** _  
_**Brush up your Sunday salaam** _  
_**The come and meet their spectacular coterie** _

_**Prince Levvy!** _  
_**Mighty is he!** _  
_**And Ari Abagua!** _  
_**Strong as ten regular men, that Levvy!** _  
_**He faced the galloping hordes** _  
_**A hundred bad guys with swords** _

_**Who sent those goons to their lords?**_  
**"Why, Prince Ari!"**

Upon hearing the uproar, Eren walks out to his own balcony. Peering over to witness the riches and expenses these two new princes with odd names had.

Crowd(Hanji):

 **He's got seventy-five golden camels**  
_**Don't they look lovely Sasha?** _  
**Purple peacocks**  
**He's got fifty-three**  
_**Fabulous Connie, I love the feathers** _  
_**When it comes to exotic-type mammals** _  
_**Has he got a zoo?** _  
**I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie**

Hanji(Three Women):

 _**Prince Levvy! Handsome is he, And Ari Abagua!** _  
_There's no question this Levvy's alluring_  
_Never ordinary, never boring_  
_**That physique! How can I speak** _  
_**Weak at the knee** _  
_Everything about the raven just plain impresses_  
_**Well, get on out in that square** _  
_He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder!_  
_He's about to pull my heart asunder!_  
_**Adjust your vein and prepare** _  
_And I absolutely love the way Ari dresses!_  
**To gawk and gravel and stare at Prince Levvy!**

Eren: "Ugh!"

He storms off to his room. This prince was just another one of those lady charmers.

 **He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys**  
**He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys**  
**And to view them Ari charges no fee**  
**He's generous, so generous**  
**He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies**  
**Proud to work for him**  
**They bow to his whim love serving him**  
**They're just lousy with loyalty to Levvy! Prince Ari!**

 **Prince Levvy Ravioli and Ari Abagua!**  
_**Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see** _  
_**And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by** _  
**With sixty elephants, llamas galore**  
**With his bears and lions**  
**A brass band and more**  
**With Ari's forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers**  
**His birds that warble on key**  
**Make way for prince Levvy!**

Levi and Armin, or _Levvy_ and _Ari_ , bow down at the sight of the king. Hanji had gone out of her way to make sure everyone in Argrabah knew that they were princes, and that Levi was the suitor for Princess Eren. So it was their turn to convince the sultan.

Who didn't need that much.

"Splendid! Absolutely wonderful! Are you both here to see her though?" Erwin asks not sure who to look at first.

Levi steps up. "No, your highness. I, Prince Levvy, am the only one here to ask for your daughters hand. Ari over here is just a friend who luckily happened to be in town at the time."

Erwin opens his mouth to summon Eren, but Kenny made his way through. These two princes looked oddly familiar for him. So much that it pained him to think about it. "Your Majesty, about the rules."

"They don't apply know. We found a suitor willing for her hand. I hope no one was hurt doing that marvelous entrance you made."

Levi grins, nudging Armin on the arm.

"Do you think that these puny posers can just march into your kingdom and manage to win the heart of the princess?"Kenny sneers as he gives Levvy a side eye.

"Sounds to me like someone is jealous."

 _Erwin, calling him jealous?_ "Fine then, you decide what's best for the princess."

"I don't think anyone should decide for me."

All four, including Uri, look to see Eren there, annoyed with what she just heard. "I am a human with little free will that I was given. I shouldn't be toyed around like a doll and betrothed to someone without my consent!"

"Eren." Erwin starts. "Please calm down."

Eren's anger boils through his veins. His eyes on nothing but the four baffled men. Who were they to decide her future? Even her own father was against her on this one. Two can play that game. "I am not gonna calm down! I have had enough of this suitor business and demand justice. The kingdom needs a Queen? They'll get one! I don't need a sultan to rule it! Not now, not ever!"

She storms off, Levi's heart having finally shatter to pieces.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's prince name was my idea. My sister just misheard the actual lyrics and that's how Armin's prince name was born. BTW, Levi is nineteen and Armin is eighteen. If their ages weren't discussed.


	15. First Kiss and Sh-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco share their first kiss. Wendy, Marco's mother, has some important news.

Jean breaks a sweat as he picks up another piece of wood. Today's problem was simple: the window needed a new frame. It broke last night and neither him or Marco cared to explain. "You'll both fix it at once." was the hardest part. He wasn't familiar with crafting and chopping and cutting. The usual ring the bell ought to fix his window.

"Jean, you're holding it wrong again. The piece isn't gonna be cut straight."

He ignores Marco; pissed about the events last night. What's the kids deal with being so cocky? Or was it that Marco's boldness didn't bother him until now? He was getting angry and that bothered him the most. "He knows how to do this shit but yet here I am playing hocus pocus while he watches." Jean grumbles under his breath.

Aligning the cutter with the wood, Jean narrows his eyes on where he planned to cut it. Once it was set, he starts to sizzle it down. "I love how focused you are, it shows dedication to your work." He could feel the grin glued to Marco's face when he said that.

"Tch. Yeah, I also love how my partner isn't helping me since he started the whole mess."

"I was serious. I felt cold and it would've been rude if I never asked for a blanket."

"Still," Jean throws the cutter and turns to give Marco a look. "You don't ask another man to sleep with him. It's wrong, and super weird."

"My brother didn't think it was weird." Marco shrugs.

"Maybe because you were two and an annoying little shit." he gives Marco his back and bends down to pick up the nails and hammer. "Besides, the bed was too small for us."

Marco grabs the cans of paints and slides them over. "Your bed is bigger than mine as a matter of fact."

Once again, Jean ignored him. He didn't exactly know what to feel about Marco. Whether angry or disappointed it had to be one or inbetween. Just stop talking and we'll be finished so I can go cool off.

That wasn't happening.

"Damn Jean, who knew you had an ass."

Oh my....wait, WHAT!?!

He whips around with alarm written on his face. Unaware of the cutter in his hand, the tool strikes right under his wrist. It wasn't deep, but it hurt like hell. Jean squints his eyes as he drops the thing to soothe his wrist. He takes the sweat rag and holds it on the wound to stop it from bleeding.

"Should've just ignored me."

_SLAP_

Water works their way to the corner of Jean's eyes as he runs out of the room. He didn't mean to do that, especially if his family is having a hard time trusting him. No thanks to Bert.

"Jean wait! I'm sorry!"

He halts in his escapade. A soft hand was on his shoulder and it turns him around. Jean looks up at Marco, silently crying as he gazes into those Heavenly eyes. He was supposed to be mad at him. Why is it hard to do that?

"Your eyes are hazel. Then they change to brown, then red wine." Jean whispers to Marco.

The freckled boy laughs. "My mom said she was just seeing things. I guess that's just another than to thank her for creating me."

"Yeah."

Silence. They were unseen by anyone. Only a few inches from the room, if that even mattered. Standing the hallway with their bodies so close they might as well fuse into one. Jean didn't find it awkward, and that was surprising.

Marco leans in, closing his eyes to do the first move. Jean knows how this goes. This is a guy though. Not that he wasn't okay with it. Should he?

Idiot. Adorable Idiot. Was the first two words in his head as Jean stares at Marco. His lips were puckered and his eyes were shut as the freckles of his face drawn inward on his cheeks. Aligning themselves into another pattern. It was odd, but rare and beautiful.

 _Fuck it._ Jean meets him halfway capturing his lips with his own. The burning sensation sparks as if they wanted to do this for years. He didn't care if anyone was watching now. Jean just wanted more than the sweet taste of Marco's vanilla upper lip. He flicks his tongue over it to get access. Marco just mouthed Jean's bottom lip to regain dominance. Seeing that his mouth was open, Marco slides his tongue in.

He almost draws back, until Marco's tongue swirled over his. Teeth clanked together as he wraps his arms around Marco's neck. One hand ruffling his Raven hair while the other rubs his back. Wanting more and more by the second.

"Jean? Marco? Are you two done with the window?"

Shit. Both males immediately part as Wendy steps into the hallway. A worried look on her face. "Jean, I need to have a word with you."

"Wendy, what's wrong?" she never looked like this in the four or five days he's been here. Wendy was always cherry and happy. Even when Marco and Bert would quarrel over stupid things.

Perhaps he hasn't been here long enough.

"It's your mother. Peter heard from the merchants that she's been wandering around town looking for you. He tried to track her down, but no luck for today."

His mother? Out looking for him?

" _Shit_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating. Writer's block on the chapter after this one.


	16. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi went to McDonald's and got chicken nuggets. Eren stole one and wrote his number on Levi's drink. Levi called and although Eren was expecting a date, the short man just demanded he wants his chicken nugget back. 
> 
> Wrong story....shit....Levi and Eren singing.....there we go.....

Standing under the balcony; four of them. Levi paces back and forth looking up ever once and a while where Eren would stand. Armin watching a chess duel between frustrated Hanji and Isabel.

"I don't even get it." Levi says before turning to walk again.

"Me neither!" Hanji placed down her last pawn, only to have it swiped away by Isabel's Bishop. "I'm losing to a rug."

Levi walks up to the pair and crosses his arms. "I mean it Hanji. I just don't get how to impress this girl. She's already thinking about not having a suitor."

"Like she hasn't done that for the past few months or so." Armin comments resetting the game for the two. "We'll be sultan-less for years to come."

The genie hovers them with a huge smile on her face. "I think I know the solution." She sets down a board and grabs a piece of chalk. "Listen to the teacher folks!,

Tell her...the TRUUUTH!"

"No!" Levi snaps wiping away her shenanigans.

"Why not?" Armin asks a look of worry.

It wasn't until this point that Levi was unaware of what to do. There were many last minute solutions, but not this time. He couldn't tell the truth and he knew it. No matter how much it hurt that Eren may never know who he truly is. If this sappy romance shit even mattered.

"I guessed I was more focused on impressing her than down straight telling the truth. That's all. It wouldn't make sense to do it now."

"Well," Hanji continues. "You can still impress her. I believe it's up to Armin however, he probably was a hundred ways to help you on this one."

Armin puts a finger to his chin. "I actually do. You can sing to her."

"Armin, NO!"

"Oh Levi. You have done so much things and yet you can't managed to sing to a girl. Think about it. Trapped in a palace your entire life without a single idea of the outside world. Wouldn't you love a man that can show you the possibilities?"

Come to think of it, Eren really wasn't familiar with the outside world. She fucking ran away to experience it. "I'll do it."

Eren wipes another tear off his cheek. If only his friend from the other side was here. Or him and that tall blonde one. They would've understood his troubles.

"What am I going to do?" he asks to no one in particular.

"For starters, wipe those tears off. It makes you look shittier than the situation you were put in."

Eren whips head around to see Prince Levvy. "What are you doing here? You heard me downstairs and my-"

"Of course I heard you. I just didn't choose to listen. A pretty girl like you shouldn't cry over an unfair predicament."

The brunette rolls his eyes before giving this Levvy,  who was sickly familiar, his back.

"Sure, I'm pretty and all. That's what they all say."

"Before you kick them out the Palace I assume?" Levi moves closer to the princess.

This man was a little different from the rest. He wasn't afraid to show how much of an complete asshole he was. But it was hilarious, and Eren had to restrain himself from laughing. Instead, he uses the same old trick as par the other suitors. Seduce.

"You know, I'm the daughter of a great and wise sultan."

"Yeah." Levi responds confused with the sudden change in her voice.

"And that would mean that I'm rich and powerful. Everything you ever wanted in a woman," he was now standing in front of Levvy, who was oddly short. Almost two inches. "Right?"

"Yeah." the way those steel, blueish gray eyes would light up. It couldn't be true. He was dead, banished from the living, fatally punished by Kenny.

"Well, it seems like my suspicions were correct. You're just like the rest of them."

"Yeah.....wait what?"

Eren yanks Levi's hat down and storms off to his room. It wasn't that this prince was the same. In fact he was very unique, it was just too much to take in. How else was he gonna escape from telling this prince he looks like a late friend of hers?

But, this was what Levi actually wanted. The plan had begun. The corner of his mouth twitches upward as he slowly backs up onto the ledge of the balcony. "You want me to leave huh?"

"Just go die somewhere."

"Okay." Levi falls back off and lands safely on Isabel, who was right underneath his standing place.

Eren jumps from his bead, scared to death. "WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

Levvy's head pops up. "Didn't mean what?"

"How are you....doing that?"

Levi quickly pats his ankle. A signal for Isabel to rise and show herself. Eren starts in awe at the flying carpet, clearly only seeing these things in the books.

"I'd never thought they exist in real life."

"Would you like a ride?" Levi couldn't help but grin at Eren's face. The cute smile she possessed while Isabel rubs the small of her dainty hand.

"It's certainly lovely. I bet a ride would be wonderful."

Levi bends down on one knee. He holds out his hand and looks the princess in her face. "Do you trust me?"

"Excuse me?" Eren was caught off guard. Only one man she knew said that.

"Do you trust me?"

And only one man shall it be. Eyeing him and that handsome face he carried, Eren nods hopping onto the carpet. "Yes."

Isabel didn't give the couple time to adjust. She zooms off into the distance. Levi looks back with a loony concern, only to see Hanji and Armin cheer him off. This was it, the moment he wanted ever since he saw Eren at the market place.

He takes a deep breath, pondering on why he was so nervous. Levi never did these kinds of things. Wow a girl by singing. He didn't even know being a hopeless romantic can get you this far with having near death experiences follow you. Well, here goes nothing.

Levi:   
_I can show you the world_  
 _Shining, shimmering, splendid_  
 _Tell me, princess, now when did_  
 _You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_   
_Take you wonder by wonder_   
_Over, sideways and under_   
_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_   
_A new fantastic point of view_   
_No one to tell us no or where to go_   
_Or say we're only dreaming_

Eren:   
_A whole new world_  
 _A dazzling place I never knew_  
 _But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear_  
 _That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Levi:   
_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Eren:  
 _Unbelievable sights_  
 _Indescribable feelings_  
 _Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_  
 _Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

Levi:   
_Don't you dare close your eyes_

Eren: _A hundred thousand things to see_

Levi:   
_Hold your breath, it gets better_

Eren:   
_I'm like a shooting star_  
 _I've come so far_  
 _I can't go back_  
 _To where I used to be_

Levi:   
_A whole new world_

Eren:   
_Every turn a surprise_

Levi:   
_With new horizons to pursue_

Eren:   
_Every moment red letter_

Both:   
_I'll chase them anywhere_  
 _There's time to spare_  
 _Let me share this whole new world with you_

Levi:   
_A whole new world_

Eren:   
_A whole new world_

Levi:   
_That's where we'll be_

Eren:   
_That's where we'll be_

Levi:   
_A thrilling chase_

Eren:   
_A wondrous place_

Both:   
_For you and me_

Eren swipes the hat from Levi as the man just sits there processing what the fuck he just did. "It's you."

They meet at the eye, Eren is the verge of tears. "You're alive."

"You didn't think they would actually kill me right? You ran away for a reason, and here I am fulfilling that reason, Princess."

He was correct all along. Eren never needed a sultan. Not now, not ever. All he wanted was him, Levvy. The man wasn't like the others. So what if he lied, Levvy went great lengths to come back and impress him. That's when Eren knew,

He was the perfect man to share his secret with.

Slowly, but lovingly Eren leans in and closes his eyes. Catching on, Levi does the same. The starry night was chilly and the wind blew in their faces, but the warmth of each others lips was all the needed. It was their first kiss, and hopefully, not their last.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GOTTA KISS DE GURRLLLL


	17. Kenny Escapes

Kenny slams his hands on the banister. Eyes glaring down on the earth below him. "I just don't get what's with that princess. One minute she's all and the next she's a spoiled brat."

"Remember," Uri butts in, sipping his tea and about done with Kenny's shit. "You wanted to marry her."

"But you suggested it."

"You agreed." Honestly, Uri couldn't recall ever accepting to be a servant of Kenny. The man was brutal and he damn sure didn't understand a thing nor know how to read and write. Its like teaching a selfish child that killing doesn't always solve things, or in this case marry a princess who's two times younger than you.

Little did both know that Armin happened to be passing by. The boy was on his way to strike a deal with the sultan. In favor for Levi and his love for Princess Eren. Failing to exceed to that as he overheard Kenny's complaints.

"The princess belongs to me and she shall be mine. Mark my words Uri, I will marry her. When I do, Erwin can kiss his throne goodbye. His life as well. Then I'll be sultan and rule over not just Agrabah....but the world!"

The blonde gasps. Doing that meant Levi was Kenny's obstacle. He was going to be killed if the sultan nor Eren didn't know a thing about it. Armin runs off to tell Erwin what he witnessed.

* * *

 "Now now boy, are you sure you heard this?"

"I'm sure your highness. They plan to marry your daughter and rule you over the kingdom!" he shouldn't have said that too loud, Kenny and Uri were not far from ears reach.

Erwin stands up and paces back and forth in his throne temple. Kenny was his most trusted, he couldn't bring himself to actually believe that the man plotted this for years. It was too much and in such an unexpected time.

Armin wasn't having this denial shit. His friend was in danger as well. It was either with the sultan or fixing this alone with the help of Hanji. "As much as you are in favor with him, could you also consider why Eren never really liked him. I know, you might say Kenny wasn't the friendly or it wasn't a woman to be a motherly figure, but actually go deeper than that your highness. You are thinking for Eren which you shouldn't. You have done enough, let her speak for herself and tell you."

Erwin knows he went too far. The moment Eren was born and immediately put into a dress was when he knew. Yet, he did it anyways. This was his only child, whatever he impacts on him could make a difference in his future. Letting him speak for once didn't seem so bad at.

"Fine, but if you're lying-"

"Trust me, Erwin Peter Williams Smith," Armin's patience was running low as he unknowingly glares up at the man."I'm telling the truth. And nothing but the truth."

* * *

 "You are really going to believe a child over me?"

"I'm seventy nine years ready to kick your ass." Armin snares.

Kenny snickers in reply. "Why so long?"

"It'll be one powerful kick I'll tell you."

Erwin steps forth and crosses his arms. "Kenny, tell me the truth. Are you planning to marry my daughter?"

"What do you think the rules were meant for your highness?"

"Definitely not marrying my baby girl to just overthrow me and rule to kingdom into complete disaster." Maybe Prince Ari was right. After all, wasn't Eren's friend a male? If he would go that far to kill him and make the princess lonely again, something was up.

Kenny gives Uri one look, they nod with grins on their faces, then turn back to face Erwin and Armin.

"You just placed yourselves in a very difficult situation. I hope you know who you are dealing with my boys."

"Why you little-"Armin jumps ahead with his might to try and seize the man laughing evilly. But it was too late, they disappear into the night, who knows where they could be now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters every Friday-Monday night


	18. Doubts and Suitors

On the banister of Eren's balcony they sat, watching the twinkling stars above them. Levi would often look at Eren with a grin on his face. The way her eyes would shift from color to color, as if a galaxy emerged into her spirit. From her hero to Her Prince, this was it. His moment to finally find a purpose in life, love someone he truly cares for, and provide Armin with a future.

And still wonder what the fuck is he doing. The sappy romance things was getting awkward.

"Doesn't your father take your absence into notice?" Levi asks as he quirks a brow.

Eren licks his lips and smiles at him. "You know what they say. Good girls are bad girls that never get caught."

Levi chuckles. The princess was stubborn as ever and there were often times he'd question how much anger can she really hold inside of her. However, she was independent and a hilariously sneaky little shit.

"Well, it's getting late. I think I should go home." Levi says hopping off of the banister. Alarmed, Eren follows in suit and grabs the short man's wrist. "Don't go back there! The house is probably destroyed by now. Stay......"

He brings his hand down to Levi's palm. Enclosing the finger part as he brings the connected hands to his lip. Kissing the only part agree he recognized the raven's fingers. After his little moment if truly cherishing Levi's fingers, he looks back up at him.

"Please."

"Eren, I-"

The door to Eren's room slams open. Erwin was there and he looked pretty pissed. The two watch as he paces back and forth before spotting a chair and sitting down. Eyes fixed and hands intertwined as he stares hard to the ground.

Eren rolls his eyes. "Wonder what got him worked up now."

"If you're going with he ruined the moment then we are not on the same page. The man looks unhealthy so get your ass over there."

"Bossy much?" Eren sticks out his tongue at Levi and goes to Erwin.

Sensing a presence he looks up, only to see his son walking towards him. Erwin takes a deep sigh and continues to stare at the floor, resisting the urge to cry.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

He hated crying in front of Eren. It was his job as sultan to always be strict, happy, and straightforward to his only child. Represent a good leader with a little fun on the side. Leave the tears for later. He shakes his head in response. "Just over thinking some things. Especially what you said earlier."

The brunette bends down to Erwin's level with eyes of concern. "Tell me."

A tear, followed my another on the opposite eye falls down. As a small hands rests upon his knee, he looks up at the owner of it.

"Eren, tell me the truth. Am I honestly a bad father for putting you in the mess?"

Eren never saw his father like this, and it was his fault as to why. Yes, the fate he lies in was pretty messed up. He was a boy for crying out loud, fooling the entire kingdom with something he'll have to live with forever. That never meant to criticize his father for years because he wasn't used to it. Erwin was at desperate times when he was born so there was no choice.

"No," Eren whispers looking directly into Erwin's eyes. "You're not. The decision wasn't the best, but I was being too harsh on you instead of accepting it."

"Oh Eren, you don't understand. I put you in something you'll have to live in for the rest-"

"Unless you want me to say you did a poorly job I suggest you shut it. The more you doubt yourself the more you miss out on seeing how this affects me in good way. You are not a bad father. You are a good one, a learning father, and my role model. Don't ever let anyone or their actions tell you wrong. Even my own actions." Eren replies as his brows furrow.

The sultan says nothing afterwards. The lingering doubt was over, but Kenny was still out there. Plotting his evil scheme to have Eren as a wife and him kicked by the boot.

"Thanks....for telling me that."

Eren smiles as he wipes away another falling tear. "Don't cry Daddy. You know I hate it when you do."

Levi watches from the balcony as the two talk out the issue. It was quite puzzling on what Erwin doubted that impacts Eren's life so much. Yet, he remains quiet. Perhaps the princess will tell him later.

"Sugar bun! Short one! Trouble has risen in the castle!"

Levi jumps at the sound of Hanji's loud voice. "Could you keep it down. What do you mean trouble?"

The messy haired brunette transforms into a bee and flies around the raven's ears. "Buzz. Buzz. Word got around that Kenny is planning to steal Yo girl. And throw eyebrows to the curb. Buzz. Buzz. Armin's after him."

"WHAT?!" Levi shouts startled.

Eren and Erwin look up at the balcony. "Who's there?" the sultan asks.

"You'll never believe it. Hey! Come into the room, you're welcome now."

Levi gives Hanji a look. "This is my second wish-"

"No need." Hanji replies reforming into her original self. "This is your brother we are finding. No wishes to be paid for the ones we truly love."

As she flies off, Levi fixes himself a bit and walks away from the banister and into Eren's room. He watches the delight creep onto Erwin's face as Eren just rests a hand on his hip and pulls a smirk.

"Could it be, after a hundred years that my daughter has found a suitor?!"

"Daddy! I did not take that long!"

Even Levi joined Erwin in on giving Eren the _Are you serious right now_ face. The brown haired just rolls his eyes. "Either way, Levvy is the one. I choose Levvy to be my sultan,"

Levi walks over and wraps an arm around Eren's waistline. They gaze into each others eyes as Eren smiles. "He's perfect father."

"Saying that like I'm a newly found pet."

The night was still young as it fills with laughter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenny should have a Villian song >:D


	19. I/We will overrule Agrabah

Deep under the castle was where Armin found them. He knew it wasn't smart to go after them, Hanji was eventually gonna find out and tell Levi. But that didn't matter now. He needed to full understand why Kenny was doing this.

"You see Uri, this is why certain geniuses need companions. When things get tough I have you to help, just like that Levvy had that nosy little Ari." Kenny sneers throwing multiple things into cauldron.

The other male couldn't care less. He was tired of Kenny's shit and upset that he was doomed to go along with this. Quitting was something you never want to do around Kenny unless you really want a death wish.

Armin watches afar how the cauldron brews up into a rich red color. It was thick like blood, and possibly something to drink. Kenny was already pouring it into a cup.

"That princess will be mine. Erwin will know what's it like to have nothing. Levvy will die and I might spare that blonde boy's life."

Uri folds his arms. "Why not just spare both and have them as slaves?"

"Because," Kenny replies taking another sip from the cauldron. "They were in my way of getting what I wanted."

Angry enough, he jumps down from his hiding place-the stairs-and right in front of Kenny. He startles Uri, but not once did Armin look away from the raven. "You got a lot of fucking nerve Kenny"

"Oh," he smiles in return. "I really do huh?"

"Erwin gave a you a possible future in the Palace. But your sick ass just had to have more. Didn't you?"

Poor unfortunate Armin, if only he'd understand. Judging by his actions and how he handles things, Kenny assumed the boy was smart. He damn sure was brave, following him here for a challenge. But never did it cross that this boy could become a useful tool.

"My dear boy, you're naive mind is so far in the clouds. Do you even know how long I have planned this? Or why I am?"

Armin was silent on this one. If Kenny was plotting this for years, then this was a tough battle to fight.

This gave Kenny some leverage, as he walks closer to the blonde with a grin on his face.

Kenny:  
 _I have waited for the day_  
 _To send that ol sultan away_  
 _Have the kingdom as my salvation_  
 _I will create a powerful nation_

_I will, overrule Agrabah!_

Armin:  
 _Sit down you ol' fool this is where you're wrong_  
 _Who cares if you plotted this for so long_  
 _This kingdom is my home_  
 _You will not rule it alone_

_I will, stand for Agrabah!_

Kenny:   
_You dare would challenge me?_  
 _It's as plain as you can see_  
 _I've have years of experience_  
 _To put your dreams into existence_

_Don't cloud your thoughts or use your brain_   
_With ideas to banish my name_   
_I have planned this throughout the ages_   
_You'll see me in the history pages_

_I will, overrule Agrabah!_

Armin:  
 _You can try and rule my domain_  
 _With those ideas they'll think you're insane_  
 _No one will ever want you_  
 _You'll be left with a failure to haunt you_

_I may not be old or wise_   
_But I'm not about to lose a fight_   
_Fall down or believe your lies_   
_I have seen enough with my eyes_

_I will, stand for Agrabah!_

Kenny:  
"So you want to have an army? So be it!"

_Let them come, just let them try!_   
_This'll be my lullaby_   
_To have Eren under my protection_   
_Your deaths are my perfection_

_This kingdom doesn't have to suffer no more_   
_People like you will be out the door_   
_With the power of the genie_   
_I'll be the most powerful, believe me_

_I will overrule Agrabah!_

Armin kicks down the cauldron in pure anger. Watching as the two men frail around with the burning liquid tattering their robes.

"I'd like to see you try. You think fighting a sultan was worse? You haven't met the born and raised street rats."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is rushed. I had writers block with this and chapter twenty four.


	20. Regret after Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I gave up on summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late updates. I hate having two incomplete published stories along with three ideas and school annoying me XDDD

Levi was in a heap. The thought of becoming a prince wasn't much of a good idea anymore. Not when he would have to play that role for the rest of his life.

"Levvy," Eren wraps his arms around the mans waist. "The ceremony is in less than two hours. Are you ready?"

_Levvy_...he was starting to hate that name. Eren deserves to know his actual name, but that would mean telling the entire truth. Levi was not capable of doing so. "Of course, you'd think I made an effort for your father to accept me just to back out of a ceremony?"

Eren laughs at his response. "At this rate, my father would've took anyone as a sultan."

"Even a dog?"

"Yes Levvy, even a dog."

* * *

 Scurrying along the streets below them was Jean and Marco. The prince had forgotten all about Peter's promise to find her. He needed his mother now with the help of his freckled companion.

_Or lover, if that's how Marco views it._

"Any sight of her?" Jean asks behind him.

"Sorry Jean, I don't think she's in this part of the town."

He comes to a halt and takes a breather. It was only a matter of seconds before he's crouched down bursting into tears. Marco did so much as to giving him light kisses and a reassuring pat on the back. "Jean, we'll find her. She wouldn't leave the kingdom without her son."

"I know..." the two toned whispers back. "It's just that....if only I never ran away from the Palace like a wimp. I wouldn't put her through the drama of losing her only son."

Marco bends down to his level. He raises Jean's chin with his finger to look into his eyes.

"Things happen, but the last thing we need is to give up. We'll find her Jean. You have my word on that."

There was an uproar, and a loud chorus of cheers in the distance. They both look in the direction of the Palace. Ribbons of white and blue were thrown into the air. That could only mean one thing. "The Princess has chosen a suitor.....I'm gonna live in the Palace!" Marco shouts.

* * *

 Erwin plants a smile on his face as he looks down on his subjects. He waited fifteen years, this was the moment. He raises his arms with a huge smile. "Welcome, Kingdom of Agrabah! Are you ready to welcome your new suitor?"

The herd of people get louder as more white and blue ribbons were tossed into the air. Eren couldn't hold in his excitement as he runs to join his father.

"As you can see, even my daughter has gotten tired of rejecting the subjects."

Eren rolls his eyes. "Daddy, introduce him before I tackle you!"

"Even suggests a little war. It's on." Erwin winks at the crowd before turning his heel to look at the closer curtain behind him. "I hope your fiance is ready for this."

He wasn't ready and nor will he ever be. This was a first where Levi wished he was back at home worrying about Armin burning their dinner. Not his appearance on the kingdom's eyes. "Are you ready Levvy?" he heard Eren ask. The raven looks up with a grin and fixes his robes. "Move so I can present myself."

Levi opens the curtains after Eren steps aside. The blinding light of the sun abstracts over his bangs as he steps further onto the balcony. Ready to be looked upon by a kingdom he'll be ruling.

"Say, he looks quite familiar. Wasn't he the one who paraded in here with a blond friend of his?" Marco asks looking down at Jean.

The prince wasn't listening. All this time he never got a look at Levvy and now he wish he hadn't. There was only one thing he remembers about that man and his blonde companion. Now wasn't the time to dwell on it.

"Can we keep looking?"

"Sure. Sorry for the light distraction."

* * *

 "Unfortunately the rules say that you can't live in the Palace with me until we are married, but my father was nice to give you this guest room."

_Room?_! It was nowhere in the Palace and it looks like a house a rich person would be in. _The guests live in luxury as well?_

"Thanks, I guess I'll see you around huh Green eyes?"

Eren winks at him. "Sure, my eyes of steel prince."

The shorter male enters the "room" and calmly sets himself down in a chair by the open window. The ceremony was nothing but shouts and hundreds of questions. Reputation or not he'd really wanted to kick a merchant or two. Too noisy and not to mention the prissy ones judging his attire just because they didn't end up with him.

None the less, nobody got the message that he was tired of this. Especially not Hanji.

"What's your second wish huh? Ooooh~ I bet I can make the wedding look dazzling! You'll look handsome in all white!" She claps her hands as her feet kick the dresser underneath her. Banging at every heel touch.

"Hanji, no."

"Hanji, YES! This is what you wanted wasn't it? We just need to elaborate! What does that even mean?! Who cares it sounds scientific-y~!"

He kicks off his boots and wonders about the window. There was still no sight of Armin and here Hanji was squealing like a banshee as if everything was alright. "Any sight of Armin?"

"Not really! But I know he's okay! He has to be in good shape so he can go to your wedding right?!"

Levi rubs his forefinger and thumb in his hard temples. "Hanji, my instructions were clear. How is it that he's not back or we have no idea where he is!?"

The brunette wasn't listening, already turning the room into a miniaturized bachelor's party. "There's so much people to invite in such little time! Oh Levi, imagine the looks on those peasant's faces when they see that you are becoming their sultan! A street rat and just like that!"

Hanji! I don't want a got damn wedding and neither do I want people coming over here! This was a fucking mistake and it's your fault!" The raven blurts out; heavily panting as he throws his hat on the ground.

Hanji was not pleased to hear this. "My fault?!? Are you talking to me? You can't be serious Levi Ackerman! You like rubbed my lamb and ordered me to make you a prince! What, don't like how it turned out?! Well sorry to hear that. Liars are liars, whether they wish to be or wish to not!"

He didn't say anything else after that. Not a statement, not a paragraph, and he was too much in the wrong to lecture her. With one swift motion of his hand, he wavers it at the door and replies in a stern voice.

"Get out."

She wasn't hurt by this, much less affected. People always thought they wanted what they wished for to only blame it on her when it goes wrong. She's dealt with that for decades.

"Fine," she picks up her lamp. "Until you decide on your second wish then I guess you won't be needing to see this anymore."

"I don't. Thank you for realizing the obvious."

She just ignores him, sucking herself into the lamp. The raven knew her plan of hiding the lamp was going to be unsuccessful. So he did Hanji and favor and threw it out of the window.

_Into the hands of Kenny Ackerman._


	21. Heart To Pain, Pain To Destruction

"Listen you little twerp! Keep it down will ya'?!?"

Armin doesn't listen, he only gives more of a reason to piss Uri off. Getting brandished by these two was expected. Being left with Kenny's most trusted servant wasn't, but he was thankful for a chance to escape.

"How does it feel being number two? Never getting to decide the plans or Kenny gaining credit for your mad ideas?" He says with a smug look painted on his face. Uri only snaps his head in the other direction with balled up fists. It was the harsh reality and it wasn't something he'd let Armin see his pain on. "Anything else smart to say mushroom head?"

The blue eyed pulls a smirk. "I have plenty to say. I'm just afraid you aren't prepared to take it."

"Why you little-" Uri turns back around and kicks the humongous bird cage Armin was prisonned in. There was no effect, his kick wasn't strong enough.

"I believe people like us should be in the lead. We are smarter and can handle situations better."

"If you are trying to bribe me, it ain't working."

"Bribe?" Armin raised a brow. "Who said anything about bribe?"

He kicks the cage again. This time with a little more force. Armin uses this chance to lean all of his body strength on the opposite side, then drop as the cage swings in Uri's direction. The other blond runs for cover when the cage is thrown off of his hook. Armin quickly opens the latch and jumps out before his fate was crushed by the weight of a bird cage among millions of bookshelves.

"How dumb are you to actually do this for a man who will abandon you when he gets the chance?" Uri comments. Armin just stands up and dusts himself off.

"Dumb? You're wrong on that part. Levi would never-"

"Oh yes he would." Uri interrupts. "Once that princess is in his hands he'll leave to to the dust and live in paradise."

"I'm afraid that's a problem you have with Kenny. Maybe you should write this down in your little diary. If you will excuse me I have a friend to find." Armin races up the stares and out of the secret wall passage way door. Uri only stares at where he went off. Suddenly resisting the urge to not cry.

"No sir, Prince Levvy left this room and never returned. We are not sure where he ran off to."

"Where's the princess?"

"She's in a very important town hall with her father. A wedding isn't something to be rushed you know." The maid replies. The blonde thanks her before running off past the gates of the Palace.

There was only one place Levi would be found. Armin didn't know why he would go back there. They were planning to move out of poverty and here his raven friend was reminiscing in their low life house. If he was even there. Armin races down the marketplace leading to his old home.

Levi sat on the high window when he reached their home. Not even acknowledging his presence nor turning to see who opened the door. It scared Armin; seeing Levi like this.

"How are you feeling, Levi?"

"This whole shit was a mistake. Now the entire kingdom thinks I'm a fucking prince. Even Eren thinks we were lying about being poor boys. She doesn't even know our names." He plants down onto the floor and hops onto Armin's cot. Hiding his face into the rusty old pillow that sat in the corner. "What's the use if we have to pretend forever?"

Armin walks over and sits down on the cot next to Levi. He folds his fingers together and takes a deep sigh. "Levi, I don't blame for what happened, and neither am I mad, I just think neither of us were prepared for a chance to change our lives."

He didn't get a response, the raven only makes himself smaller by curling into a ball. The blonde just wraps his arms around Levi with a huge smile.

"No matter the mistakes you make, you are still my brother and I learn from you everyday. Don't you ever forget that Levi. So what if she thinks we are lying, there will be a solution. We always think of a solution."

Levi raises his head and turns to look at Armin. They meet at eyes when Armin suspects he's smiling. He couldn't care, at least he understood how he felt on the situation.

However, the short lived peace was ruined. An explosion erupts from outside. Screams and cries run throughout the air as the sky cascades with a dark, crimson, color.

"We better think of a solution now Armin, this doesn't look good."

 


	22. Mother to Son, and a caring lover

Kirstin was on her last nerve. She was willing to have a tantrum here and there right on the spot. Her son was missing and she was stupid for wandering off. Surely the Sultan would have sent a guard or two if she asked.

"Jean!" her voice cracks from the early morning scream. "Here Jean, it's me! Your mother."

She sounded stupid. Yet, what could she say? Her sweet baby could be doing anything anywhere. Not that she wanted to think of the worst case scenario. Just have hope that Jean had some decency to not sell drugs or wake up in a bed with a random woman who already stole his kidney. "Jean-bo! Please don't worry your mother like this!"

* * *

 "Jean, how could we be so stupid?"

The prince gives Marco a look. "What do you mean?"

"We've been searching for hours with no hope. We need to think like thieves, because they know how to travel to find what they want."

"Marco, we are not thieves!" Jean replies.

The freckled boy smiles. "We just need to think like them." Jean walks over and crosses his arms. "Okay then, smart Alec, what would a thief do?"

Marco doesn't answer. He turns and runs on top of nearby barrel. Jumping to the roof and landing perfectly on his two feet of the house. "Come on, unless You're scared."

He was up there in a a jiffy. No one dares Jean just to say he's scared.

"Let's go before you have a hand print on your cheek for life."

_The skies are not as blue, when you're not with me_  
_The stars, they never seem to shine as bright_  
_And the hours crack like days across the ages_

He hops into the air with his head high and eyes narrow. Jean made sure he looked in every direction as he ran across the rooftops, searching for a tall woman in long satin dress.

_And a year or two pass by with every night._  
_It makes me know if I should ever leave this world before you do_  
_When you follow you must promise, cross your heart and promise to_

"Jean?...Jean!"

People were starting to notice, sad eyes they had upon her. A rich Queen from far looking for her son, and it wasn't recently. Some heard her for hours until now calling his name. Kristin keeps walking. "Please, if you hear me! Do something! Mommy's worried!"

_Find me... Look hard, and don't stop, I'll be waiting 'till then_  
_Don't sleep, and don't eat 'till I'm back, back in your arms again_  
_I don't wanna have to spend all my forever without you._

Marco halts in his tracks at the mere sight of it. A crowd of merchants were all surrounding something and being on the roofs was no help. The heads clashed together and from a no better thought's eye he would've suspected a fight was happening. "Jean, come take a look at this!"

"Not now! We have a job to-"

"Jean! Jean?! Please don't hide! Mommy's here!"

The prince whips around and saw a different view than Marco. It didn't matter the heads; it was a crown that glimmered over a tall woman who had tears etching down on her satin dress.

He was ready to cry then and there.

_Just knowing that you're out there somewhere too._  
_So darlin... Please I'm begging you on bended knee..._  
_Find me..._

"Mama!" Jean hops down from the rooftop and runs towards her. Kirstin does the same as well, tears ran down both their cheeks as they embraced.

Marco is next to them as they part. A huge smile on his face. "Good to see you again, Queen Kirstin."

She turns to the freckled boy and kisses him on the cheek. His heart couldn't contain the tears he felt down his cheek from her face. "Hey, if you guys want we can go back to my house...just if you aren't planning to leave Agrabah soon."

Kirstin smiles at Jean. "That would be lovely"

* * *

 Tonight's dinner was a large feast. The Bodt family was really excited to have a Queen in their home and couldn't help with their excitement. Nothing but talk of life in the castle and Princess Eren finding a suitor filled the air.

Jean however was still shaken up. It didn't matter if Eren found a man, it bothered him to think if that man had been him, how would he feel?

"I got to go to the bathroom." The princes excuses himself before rushing to the bedroom.

Marco knew that didn't mean any good. So he leaves the table as well and follows him, closing and locking the door behind him. "Jean, what's wrong?"

"........Just wondering about her...."

"Again Jean?!"

"Not in that way!......Just....."

"Just what?"

"...Wondering how it would be if she actually chose me...how happy would I have been or...living here for the rest of my life....I want to have that chance but...Isn't marrying Eren the only way?"

The freckled boy has a serious look towards Jean. He couldn't believe the prince was so oblivious that his opportunity to do that....was himself.

He pushes Jean back onto the bed, face flushed as the boy is sent to the pillows. One hand glides down his leg as Marco sits in between Jean's legs. He uses the other arm to lift up his shirt before leaning down to kiss him.

"Mar.....co...." was all Jean managed to say as he felt his nipples harden under his touch. "Fuck."

"That sensitive eh?" the freckled boy smirks as he brings his face down to lick and bite at the pink pecs. He felt Jean withering and whining as he does so.

Almost _begging_ for more.

"Marco....hah...."

"Just wait, I'll fix your little problem."

By problem, he meant the prince's buddy, who was up and ready to burst from Jean's pants. Marco slides his hand down there and ought to give it a tease. Two fingers go up and down and Jean was ready to scream. "J-just take it out already!...It hurts!"

_Who was he to not go against his princes orders?_

Marco unzips Jean's pants and pulls the down just halfway down his thigh. The bulge apparently seems bigger with just the boxers. He smirks up at the flustered boy. "How much do you want it, My Prince~?" he asks mouthing the clothed member.

Waves of pleasure flow down his back as Jean claws at the sheets. Never had he felt so aroused with just only one touch down there. "Please M-Marco....I want it badly..."

"Exactly what do you want me to do? C'mon, use your big boy words"

"I want you to suck my cock dry until I come and watch you lick and swallow it all...."

Marco whips Jean's cock out. "As you wish." he says licking the shaft from tip down. The prince was too into it to hide out his moans and cries. That along with heat fill up the room. Marco lightly massages his balls with one hand before moving his mouth to lick at the tip.

"You taste so good, My Prince~"

"D-don't say that!"

"But it's true." Once he licks off the pre-cum, Marco takes the entire six inches in his mouth. Jean dips his head deeper into the pillows as his hand is on the freckled boy's head, pushing it down further.

He starts to bob his head. Making sure to lick around the top every time he goes up higher. Loving the heavy breathing and soft profanities Jean spills from his mouth.

" Fuck, I'm close!" it was a late warning. Hot, thick, and sweet cum shoots from his member and straight into Marco's mouth. The boy didn't mind, he kept his promise to lick it all up and swallow it.

Once Jean had calmed down from his high, he takes his pants off and pulls his boxers back up. Marco lays next to him with a wide smile. "Do you remember what I told you yesterday?"

"That was?" it surprised him that after Marco gave him one hell of a blowjob he still talked to him as if it never happened.

"If Eren chose a suitor, I would be her most trusted advisor. That means living in the castle for the rest of my life. You know who else would be there with me?"

"Who?"

Marco draws in and slowly kisses him. Reminding Jean the feelings were mutual. He was serious for this prince. " _You_."

As for the prince, he would've cried if he wasn't so sleepy.

Just outside their door, it appears Jean and Marco had a peeping Tom's show. Kirstin giggles as she walks back to the table. Having already heard everything and holding in her happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK FROM ZE DEAD
> 
> (I am so sorry guys ≥﹏≤)


	23. True Images

Kenny walks up to the throne. White, silky robes on him with the Sultan's crown high on his head. At last, he achieved his goal of becoming Sultan and being the most powerful sorcerer in Agrabah.

Eren was already up there, handcuffed to the throne and forced to wear a satin dress hugging his curves. Mixed feelings of anger and pure embarrassment. He just sat on his knees and avoided Kenny's gaze.

"My wife," the evil snake tongues. "Look at me."

Despite the situation he was still the stubborn type. Eren swore in his mind he would not give in. Even if it meant marrying this man nothing, nothing will make him give in to this-

_Slap_! "I said look at me!"

Eren glares up at Kenny. "You call yourself a husband?! You aren't suppose to hit me!"

"You disrespect me you pay the price," he tugs on the chains to lift Eren up. She was a bit shorter than him but the height difference wasn't the problem. She wasn't in love with him. Yet, only one person can make that possible. "Genie, I have another wish in mind."

Hanji floats down from her high pedestal, where she sat sulking. Her face was depressing and Eren couldn't help but feel bad. Thousands of years trapped in that lamp only to wake up and Grant a man like Kenny three wishes. She'd beg on her own lamp to kill herself if she had chance.

"You needed me?" Hanji asks in a low voice.

"Yes, I wish for you...to make the princess fall in love with me."

Eren looks up and drops his jaw at Kenny's smile. There was no way out of this now. He was  doomed. He was going to spend the rest of his life stuck in a mindless love cycle.

Hanji however was even more nervous on this. "Sorry to Um.....break it you but.....I sadly can't do that."

Kenny was outraged. "Why NOT?!?"

"It's part of my three rules. I can't bring people back from the dead, male people fall in love, nor kill-"

" _ATLEAST_ TRY! THIS GIRL IS _MINE_!" Eren couldn't tell if he was desperate or really angry. Both images were hysterical in his opinion.

Up above, watching everything from their stance, was Levi and Armin. They weren't sure of what to do, but they had to think fast.

"Why don't we go around them, take the princess, then deal with Kenny ourselves? He's not stopping as long as the princess is around. I'll tell you that!" Armin suggests.

Levi had his own plan as well. "I know, but even if we do there is some chance he can see us. I'd say jump down and see what happens from then on and there."

"But Levi, we could be killed!"

The raven grabs Armin's hand, smiling in his face. "I love you like a brother Armin, keep that in mind" With that being said, he races to the edge and hops over, dragging Armin down with him. They land perfectly behind Hanji, one ready whilst the other catching his breath.

"Ah," Kenny starts. "If it isn't Blondie and Clyde. Ready for certain death if you ask me."

Eren's eyes light up at the sight of them. He tugs on the chains, breaking free of them. "You guys made it!" he almost yells. Kenny raises an arm in his way, trying to not show his anger as much as before.

Instead, he chuckles. _Darkly_.

"My dear princess, I think it's time the truth reveals itself about your dashing and darling heroes. Uri, dim the lights a bit."

The blonde tugs on the shades as the room goes darker. Kenny takes off his robes to reveal his own silk shirt and pants. A staff appears in his hand as well. It was a show and he was born to preform it.

Kenny:  
 _Prince Levvy, Might as he_  
 _And Ari Abagua_  
 _Must be quite the glorious sight_  
 _Now at my knees_

_Now my pretty princess, let's put it to the test_   
_To show he may not be the best_   
_Say hello_   
_To your_   
_Only Prince Levvy!_

With a whip of his staff, Armin and Levi were sent flying in the air. They can down a few moments later, dressed in the same clothes they wore when they first met Eren. The princess already knew this, but what he didn't expect was the next part.

"Or should we say, _Levi and Armin?_ "

From the moment those words spill from his tongue Eren didn't know what to feel. Anger because they lied, or empathy because his life was a lie as well, making all three of them on the same page.

Kenny continues " _Now as they stand before me,_

_Say goodbye to your, only, Prince Levvy!"_

He raises his staff, ready to strike the almighty and kill the two with a single blow. Eren in panic jumps onto his back and knocks him down. The Magic from that staff zips onward, burning a hole into the castle wall. Seeing this, he was pissed.

"Now you've done it." he speaks as clouds of Red surround him. Hanji takes Eren's arm and quickly drags him away. Levi does the same to Armin. No one knew what was happening. With the evil cackling and hitched voice, it didn't look good.

A large snake descends from the smoke. It's face shows a perfect replica of Kenny's. He was able to reach to the ceiling as his red, slimy, snake coat followed. One look and they knew it was over.

Levi thought differently. He grabs a sword from a knight's display and jumps into the circle Kenny made with his own body. "To think the most powerful sorcerer could transform into something bigger. Yet only showed his true image."

"You sure have alot to say tiny one." Kenny replies with a long hiss.

Levi slices into the foreskin of Kenny's tail. "You know how I hate people making fun of my height."

Kenny brings his venom fangs down in smite. It missed, so he tries again. Levi was quite the fast one, so Kenny tries a different approach by attacking him from behind. Levi ducks under the fangs. Eren jumps a little at every attempt from both. Kenny goes again, the raven uppercuts him, managing to slice his lip open.

The demonic snake backs away in pain. Blood seeps down his front from the wound. Kenny fills the palace with a long hiss.

" _Rick 'em, Rack 'em, Rock 'em rake, stick that sword into that snake_!" Hanji cheers from behind in a yellow tube top and frumpy skirt.

Kenny turns his head in her direction. "Stay out of this!"

Defeated, she sits on the floor waving a red flag. " _Kenny, Kenny, he's our man, if he can't do it_ , **GREAT**!"

Finally having him distracted, Levi takes his chance and runs towards the stomach. He injects Kenny with the sword. Fully pushing it in despite the low cry of pain and loud grumbling. Kenny shrinks back down to his regular self. The sword sits there in his stomach, doing it's effect.

"Levi...." Armin whispers watching the man walk towards Kenny.

Kenny was there mumbling to himself. Levi wasn't sure of what to do, so he leans down and listens closely.

"I wasn't always the perfect brother. Hell, left her in that darn place to be beaten and raped. I didn't think she'd keep the baby boy........only to abandon him in Agrabah.....too dangerous to keep him...."

Levi was confused at this. "Oi, what's gotten to you now?"

Kenny looks up. He meets at eyes with Levi, and Kuchel is there in front of him again. Smiling down at him. He could've sworn he cried as his last words are said. "You have your mothers eyes, but that nose bothers me....Where did you get it from...   
I wonder...."

For a moment, nothing was said. Everyone in the room was quiet and unsure of what to do. Agrabah's most evil man was dead. Even Uri was having his own dilemma.

Hanji refused to let this pass. "Guys! Let's celebrate! The Princess is getting married and the Sultan can rule again!"

"Daddy! I forgot!" Eren gasps rushing to the garden. As hhe opens the doors and runs down the stairs, there he was tied to the fountain, out cold. Eren bends down and unties him. Shaking his shoulders. "Dad! Wake up! It's me! Eren! He's gone Daddy!"

There was a short breath. Then some movement. Erwin slowly opens his eyes, face to face with Emerald Green. "Eren? Is that you?"

Eren nods. "Yes, it's me. Kenny's gone. You can rule Agrabah again!"

"Oh, isn't that a joy...But, my dear Eren. Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Forgetting what?" Eren quirks a brow.

The sultan points to Levi, who was standing there at the gates to the garden. "Your suitor of course....you know what I-"

"Daddy," Eren turns to look at Levi. The raven smirks at him. "What if I'm not ready?"

"Eren, trust me. You are. The real question however, Is he ready?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiiiittttt, anyways, you know what this means. S m u t......TEHEHEHE or not....cuz Imma troll..... :P (I'm not very good so don't expect 100% quality on xvideos.com porn XD)


	24. A (Prince)ss

Levi places a hand on Eren's cheek. It was a soft, delicate touch. His facial expression was softer as he leans in to kiss his princess. Once they part, he smiles before asking.

"So, why did you bring me here all of a sudden? Is there something wrong?"

Eren nervously laughs. "Hopefully you won't think it is."

He quirks a brow. "Think? Are you saying....you changed your mind?"

It took Eren a couple minutes to register what Levi had just said. He panics, watching him dramatically fall to the ground. As if to kiss his feet. "Levi no, not like-"

"You've wounded me. I don't know if I will ever recover..."

The brunette rolls his eyes. So much for calling himself sadistic and strict if he falls at the sound of rejection.

"I mean, what I am about to show you."

He was listening now. On his feet again, Levi looks Eren into his eyes. His princess backs away until he reaches the bed. With hesitation in his actions, Eren slowly takes off his dress.

"You see Levi, there was a reason I rejected so many suitors. Yes, they were snobby and stuck up. But if I recall, one man was worthy enough. Yet, I was afraid. Afraid of....the reaction once you'd see."

Although he processed every word Eren was saying, Levi could not help but notice that she was flat chested and possessed what seemed like a six pack. It was not a thing to be judged, just odd that a princess would obtain this.

Once the dress is off, Eren comes to a realization. He was as close as a clothspin space to being naked in front of Levi. There was no turning back, he can't face the shame.

Levi felt the tension. "Are you okay? You don't have to do this. Sex is just sex, not a shitty choice to de-"

Eren couldn't wait any longer. Not if he was this hard. He rips the underwear off. His aching cock jumps out and lays against his stomach. He breathes a sigh of relief.

_Now for the judgment._

"You....you're....holy fuck...you sneaky little shit."

"Huh?" Eren's eyes grow wide. Was he ready for this? For Levi to run off in fear? "......Is it too small?"

The raven blinked twice. He walks toward him slowly, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming and that Eren didn't get even more nervous. If anything, he should be the one scared shitless. He never been with a guy before, an interest from girls was all the romance he could get. What if he does something wrong?

"Eren," he starts. "Why would you think I was going to run off?"

He could feel the tears fall down his cheek. He began to feel numb. Shock waves of pleasure mixed with lust and need; it was enough to make him sweat. Eren didn't even notice Levi's hand wiping away his tears. The simple touch just made his case worse.

_I was afraid you would reject me, it's not every day a princess reveals herself as a man._ He was supposed to say. Instead, he yanks Levi down onto the bed. Capturing his lips with his own as he grinds against Levi's clothed member. The raven could feel himself growing hard. Eren's whining was going to send him over the edge if he didn't hurry.

Levi straddles the brunette under him. Rolling his hips in a teasing manner. "How much do you exactly want this, princess?"

"J-just please," this was mean of Levi to tease him like this. The amount of friction was just enough to make him cum. "Fuck me..."

In no time, Levi had his shirt buttons unbuttoned. He tossed the shirt to the side, licking his lips. Working on his shoes Eren took the opportunity to rub his hands up and down Levi's stomach.  The older male grunts at the sensation. Never before was he touched liked this. He almost falls off of Eren trying to get his other shoe off.

"Watch it!" the prince cries. Levi chuckles. "Just sit there an look pretty, I'll take your frustration away."

Once he was fully undressed, he gets off of Eren and bends down to spread his legs. The brunette was a writhing mess already. He questioned whether to shower his thighs in kisses or stick his fingers inside.

The raven turns his focus onto the flaccid cock in front of him. He holds the base, then starts to rub it up and down. "What is it my prince desires?"

"Levi, I have had to hide this shit in for fifteen years. It just happen to be so that on rare occasions I would get to enjoy myself in the bathroom. Being slow and gentle is not going to cut it"

It was decided. The raven coats three of his fingers in saliva. Making sure to lather them all. As much as Eren wanted this, it was also his first time. He had to be careful. Taking them out, he kisses the base of Eren's member before pushing one digit in the pink flesh. 

"A-ah!" the brunette gasps clenching the sheets. He must have done this before, his ass was taking the finger perfectly. Levi adds another, scissoring them to stretch the puckering hole. Eren pants as he does so.

"Levi, h-hurry!"

"Relax" He replies pushing in the last finger. Levi moves them around in the tight heat, curling them ever so often. It wasn't until Eren shot his head back screaming that told him it was time.

Levi takes his fingers out. He wraps Eren's legs around his lower back. His forgotten hard on was rubbed against the aching hole. "You ready?" he asks to reassure Eren.

He nods. Levi thrusts into the tight heat with a groan. "Jesus fuck Eren, relax"

Eren holds back a scream. "You're just so big!" he clamps his eyes shut, clinging onto Levi's wrists.

Levi stays there for a moment. Letting Eren adjust to his size. After a while the pain is immediately replaced with pleasure.  Eren cries out as he arches his back.  Levi takes the cue to start moving. Grunting each time Eren's grip on his wrist tightens.

"Levi! Levi! Haaah~" Levi couldn't help but smirk. He was the one doing this to Eren. Making him scream as he pounds his ass into the mattress. Watching him drool and twist his nipples as he cries out his name.  It was truly something.

Levi pulls out just to the tip, only to slam right back in. "Fuck, so tight..."

Eren arches his back, a familiar feeling etching onto his stomach. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Levi. Anything to make sure this didn't stop. It was just too good. Too good.

He sensed something was off, so Levi stops. "What's wrong? Eren stop shaking dammit!"

"L-levi! Ngh....I'm close!"

The raven doesn't respond at first. He wraps a hand around Eren's cock. Rubbing it in the same pace as his thrusting. Pre-cum drips from the tip and onto his thumb. "Go ahead, it's just the two of us."

"LEVI~!" The princes cries as he jerks upward, shooting cum all over his stomach. If not, Levi's hand first. The raven's thrusts get sloppy as he reaches his climax. He grabs Eren's waist and pulls a final, spilling ivory white into the man he deeply loved.

They are both a panting mess as they lay in the damp sheets. Levi laying on his back with Eren on top with his head on his chest. The prince smiles for the second time tonight.

"This was better than my fantasy of revealing myself." he says breaking the not-so-awkward but beautiful silence. Levi chuckles, his prince cherishing the movements of his chest when he does. "Care to share it, Eren~?"

"Let's just say," he traces the lines of the raven's biceps, sliding his hand down until it meets with Levi's. They intertwine fingers. "This one is just right. Besides, my dream man ran away afterwards."

They stay silent after that. Whoever fell asleep first, the other would soon after. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't laugh I swear I'll get better at writing smut!


	25. Farewell, And Come Along

"I hereby change the law for my princess, she has finally chosen her suitor and he shall not be judged for non-Royalty, but loved and respected as the Future Sultan."

Eren awakes to Levi rubbing small circles on his arm. He smiles, leaning up to kiss him. "How did I get so lucky?" he croaks.

"I could ask myself the same thing." the raven chuckles, running a hand through Eren's bed hair.

This was it, the end to a crazy princess tale. Eren never expected this to happen and he was glad it did. Sadly, to the world he would still be a facade. It was his royal duty. As Levi softly kisses the back of his hand that thought was erased from his mind. Atleast he didn't have to hide for the people he loved.

* * *

 "Well kiddo, I'm off. It's been jolly, but duty calls." Hanji says as she packs her things. It was a hint of sorrow in her voice that made Armin question himself. Perhaps it was too long since she ever had people to grant wishes for. Either way, he couldn't give her up yet. In fact, not ever, would he want to give her up.

"Say, Hanji?" he takes her hand and turns her to face him. "Levi did mention if he ran out of wishes it was my turn. Do you think you can spare enough time?"

"Sure! Three wishes ready to be granted!" Hanji squeals as her eyes sparkle with curiosity. Armin stands up straight and clears his breath. Already knowing what to wish for. "First, a journal to write in."

With the snap of her fingers, a book appears. It was black leather and had one hundred blank pages to write in. Although the request was odd, Hanji didn't question it.

"Two, the finest pen to write with. Never runs out of ink." Armin said. Hanji snaps her fingers again and a pen appears in midair. With the tail as a feather and a point as sharp as knives; definitely a useful source.

"Lastly, I must ask a question first." Armin leans in, his mouth tickling the tip of her ear as he spills his next words, voice sweet like caramel and smooth. "Have you always wanted to travel the world?"

"Why yes...Always. It was a dream long forgotten however. Being a Genie isn't nice when you are dealing with greedy Master's and only see one place every thousand years." She replies shaken by his sudden tone.

Armin smiles. "Then it's settled, for my last wish, I wish to set you free, Hanji."

It was like a dream revisited, yet ten times better. Hanji couldn't believe what she just heard. What did she ever do to deserve such a good will? "Armin...." she raises her two arms as the golden Genie Bands vanish from her wrists. "You're not serious...Are you?"

"Hanji, you are the reason my brother and I are in the life we desperately hoped to have. Not just for money, but for happiness. Never having to worry again. Of course, there will be more problems to face, but nothing as bad as what you saved us from. For that, I owe you my last wish, the gift of freedom and," he pulls her face to his and softly kisses her on the lips. "Becoming my partner as we proceed to travel the world."

Not far from them, two people half asleep were watching from behind a pillar. Eren couldn't stop smiling and Levi holds a blank face as a solitary tear rolls down his cheek. "Have you ever seen something beautiful you started crying?"

Eren puffs. "How come you weren't crying when you saw me?!"

"Shh, and plus, I was too busy trying to obtain your heart. There was no time for crying." Levi responds watching Armin's every move. "He's happy, and that was my first priority."

Eren wraps his arms around Levi, smiling into his shoulder. "You did it all, that's what I like about you. Even if a little lying took place. I'm still deciding whether or not to forgive you."

"Why you little shit." Levi whips Eren in front of him and kisses him full on the mouth. The brunette moans as he brings his head closer, wanting every inch and to stay close as possible to the man he loved.

Hanji gleefully dresses them in travelers attire and spins Armin in the air. "What are we waiting for partner?!? I have so much to tell you about Paris...no! Maybe we'll go to China, or Braz-"

The peaceful moments were interrupted by the opening of the front doors. Behind them stood none other than Marco Bodt, and Jean Kirschstien.

"Eren I came over as soon as news got around! I even bought my boyfriend, Prince Jean!" Marco says jumping up and down excitingly.

Despite his cheery attitude, all three, Eren, Levi, and Armin focus their awkward stare at Jean. He glares as well, ending our story as all four speak at once.

"You have got to be _shitting_ me."


End file.
